


we can all learn things(just maybe in different ways)

by jxywritesstuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Anarchy, Angst, Dream Smp, Dream vs. Technoblade, Enemies to Friends, Fantasy AU, Gen, Kinda?, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Revolution, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Sword Fighting, because I’m bad at writing, describing pvp battles with minecraft terms for some reason, dont do that shit, hostages, i swear you just have to suffer through some angst, if you think that shipping minors is ok I will punt you off of a fucking cliff :D, it’s not all bad I promise, mcyt - Freeform, no romantic relationships, no ships, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxywritesstuff/pseuds/jxywritesstuff
Summary: (updates every Friday and Tuesday)Every sword or axe ever created has a blade and a flat. A point where it will draw blood, and a point where it will rest coolly and comfortably against your arm, giving you a sense of security and protection against the outside world.Techno is no different.(Or, Technoblade’s hopes of a peaceful retirement arc are shattered when he’s hunted down by a ruthless warrior in a smiling mask. And oh God, why won’t his brother just LISTEN to him for once?)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Technoblade, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 104





	1. In Which Any Hope of a Peaceful Retirement Arc is Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you so much to @/maxiemoo01 on Twitter for helping me title this fic! You’re awesome ^^. This fic will update every Friday and Tuesday until it’s complete. I’m planning on 17 chapters and seven are already written(as of January 20th). I’m hoping this will be the first full fanfic I complete, but we’ll see how it goes!)

Techno blinked open his eyes, hearing the distant chirping of the birds. He allowed himself a moment to relax and breathe in the cool air before he rose, pushing his blanket off of himself and taking the time to make his bed. 

When you lived out of the way like he did, you had all the time in the world.

After pulling on a light cotton shirt, patched-up trousers, boots, and tying his warm blood-red cloak around himself to stifle the bitter chill of late November, he slid down the ladder to his downstairs area and walked over to his fireplace, grabbing a metal prong and stirring the still-warm ashes from last night. He then went outside, screwing his eyes at the blinding pure-white brightness of the freshly fallen snow, and brought in some sticks and fuel, setting them up in a tent formation and striking his flint and steel. In no time at all, a roaring blaze burned brightly in the small cottage and Techno warmed his hands with a content sigh. 

After allowing himself to rest and relax for a couple of minutes, he rose to his feet and walked over to his desk, grabbing a comb and beginning the lengthy task of brushing his unruly hair. His pink curls hadn’t been trimmed since he ran, and now they fell to the small of his back and showed no sign of stopping their growth anytime soon. Techno supposed that was how the human body functioned(though he wasn’t really quite human, was he? Humans didn’t have long fangs and nearly rock-hard fists like him, plus the slight pinkish tint of his skin was far from normal.). He took the time to comb all of the tangles out of his hair and carefully braid it before grabbing a small strip of leather and tying it off. 

Satisfied, he pulled open the door to the chill air and drew a bucket of water from the well several paces away. After hauling it back, he poured the pristine water into the pot above the fireplace. As the water boiled, he took a rock and a wooden bowl and began to crush the cocoa beans that he had found in the jungle just an hour’s walk away. When he could hear the bubbling of the water, he moved the pot to the stone floor beside the fireplace and ladled some boiling water into a tin mug, adding a spoonful of cocoa powder and some sugar and beginning to stir. 

Nothing like a warm cup of hot cocoa to start of one’s morning.

As the sun rose in the sky and Techno finished his breakfast, he put the mug in the basin beside the table and stood, walking over to his bookshelf. He had been putting off organizing it by genre, language, and alphabetical order for weeks now, and today seemed as good a day as any. He ran his fingers along the spines of the volumes before picking up the first set of books that he had haphazardly shoved onto the smooth handcrafted shelves months ago and starting to sort them into separate piles. Some were folktales and myths, others books on potion brewing and enchantment, more guides for fighting and self-defense techniques and even some surprisingly helpful cookbooks that Techno had leafed through more than once when in need of a new recipe. For an oldest child, Techno knew surprisingly little on cooking, and he had burnt dinner more than once before.

He looked at the monumental task before him and sighed. _I’d better get to work._

An hour or so later, the corner of Techno’s mouth quirked upward in satisfaction. Although the organization was far from perfect, it was ten times better then the mess from before that morning. The books were organized well, each volume slid smoothly into its place. Content with his work, he took a moment to open the small container on his desk and look at the tiny keepsakes inside, more valuable to him than all the diamonds or netherite the world had to offer. Then, he trodded outside. His potato plants weren’t going to take care of themselves, were they? 

Reaching to his belt and grabbing his dagger, Techno surveyed the rows of potato plants around the back of his cottage. Some needed trimming, and they all needed the snow cleaned off of them.

Techno bent down to brush the snow off of one of the plants and froze.

_What the_...

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it. A shadowy cloaked figure, standing just inside the tree line of the clearing his little home stood in. He kept moving as if he had never seen the figure, but his heart rate sped up.

He wasn’t alone.

This was bad. How had they found him? He couldn’t go back. He was peaceful now, living out the retirement arc of his _dreams_ in the quaint little cottage he had resided in for the past four or five months. He had to take care of this problem now.

But a nagging thought slipped into his head, dug its little claws into his brain, and refused to let go. 

_What if his family was in danger_?

He frowned slightly, pretending to trim his potato plants. No, that was ridiculous. His father was a strong warrior and a good blacksmith. The entire kingdom depended on him. His siblings, while some were wild cards, were all strong-willed and could defend themselves, at the very least.

Techno was the only real threat. The only string to cut before there was a perfect little world for the rest of humanity to enjoy, in their society of lies and puppets.

He got an idea and squatted down, pretending to tend to his plants but instead prying at the ice of the water puddle that had settled in the rows of vegetables. Gripping the sheet of ice in his hands, he propped it up so he could faintly see what was behind him.

There. He was still there. Techno whispered a curse and stood, walking over to his stables and grabbing a brush, presumably done with gardening. He began to groom Carl, brushing his fur out until it was soft and sleek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stranger retreat farther into the woods.

He ducked behind his house and quickly opened the door, shutting it behind him as he let out a breath of crystallized air. 

Without a moment wasted, Techno reached up onto his wall and gripped the handle, engraved with the words _Axe of Peace_. It was dusty and had remained untouched for months. He polished it with his cloak until he could see his reflection in the shimmering purple netherite. 

Then, he ducked behind his open door and waited.

Sure enough, he could hear the crunching of snow under boots. Angling the axe so that he could see the figure approach, he crouched in a ready stance, poised to move at a moment’s notice. 

As soon as the figure passed the threshold of the door, Techno slammed him against the doorframe and pressed the axe’s blade to his neck.

“What do you want?” He growled, making sure that his opponent’s hands were pinned behind his back.

He didn’t answer. This was the first time Techno could really see who he was fighting against. He wore a deep green cloak and shoulder pads, as well as a hood and a mask marked with a smiley symbol that covered the upper half of his face. He had fingerless gloves and pale skin, and a shield was strapped to his back. A dagger was at his waist and Techno could only assume he was armed with a netherite sword, based off of the emblem on the brooch of his cloak and the way he was smaller than Techno but still strong.

Techno gritted his teeth and pressed the axe harder against his opponent’s neck, watching the tension shown in his jaw. “I _said_ , what do you want from me?”

The warrior’s mouth quirked up in a smirk and suddenly Techno heard the smashing of a potion bottle. He looked down and he couldn’t see his legs. Letting a growl rumble in his throat, he lashed out with the axe only to discover that his opponent had disappeared. For a second he saw footsteps appearing and reached for his bow(which he had forgotten in the rush), but the knight was long gone, almost impossible to track when shrouded in the effects of a potion of invisibility.

Techno stared after him for a moment before springing into action.

Quickly, he shut the door and strapped the axe to his back, grabbing a shield as well. He wasn’t well-versed at all with a shield yet, but it would have to do. Grabbing a bow as well, he stuffed some spectral arrows into the quiver and strapped that to his back with the rest of his weaponry. He frantically looked around and grabbed his satchel, big enough to hold about half of the contents of a chest, and looked around the tiny cottage. Quickly he took his flint and steel and lots of potatoes and carrots, as well as his water flask. He only hesitated for a moment before grabbing two different books on potions and enchantment and slicing them into the satchel. He took a couple of unlit torches as well as some blaze rods and ender pearls, in case he ever needed to brew potions or make a quick escape. He also took a diamond pickaxe that he had used to build the foundations of his cottage. Then, finally, he grabbed the small wooden box that he kept his little memories in and stared at them for a moment, letting nostalgia seeped in as it always did when he looked at the little songbook, the strip of cloth, the pin, and the compass, before shutting and latching the box tight and making sure to secure it to his satchel.

There was no way he would be able to take his enderchest with him, so he quickly grabbed things he didn’t want the knight taking and put them securely inside, things like helpful books or unused weapons and armor. He climbed up his ladder and grabbed the thin blanket covering his bed, rolling it up and putting it in his satchel. 

Techno tightened his cloak and his boots, grabbing a couple of bandages as an aftersight and filling his water flask up with the extra water from this morning’s hot cocoa. He tossed another couple of logs on the fire and lit every lantern and torch in the house to give the illusion that he was still there, preparing to leave. Sighing softly, he grabbed his dagger and carved a single notch into the wall beside his bed. 

_Goodbye, life of peace and freedom. You will be missed._

Walking outside, he saw three options. The first was the most obvious: the Nether. He had a Nether portal only a couple minutes’ walk away, and travel in the Nether was much faster then that in the Overworld, although the terrain was treacherous to navigate.

The second option would be to take his horse. But he wanted to go undetected, or at least hard to track. As much as he loved Carl, he wasn’t at all quiet enough for Techno’s standards of stealthy. And though he was fast, Techno could still walk any distance that Carl could take him, just slower. 

The third option was to just start running. But where would he go?

He swallowed as he realized the depth of the situation he was in. He knew what kind of knight was hunting him down right now: a bounty hunter. A ferocious warrior, swift and nearly silent, specially trained to capture wanted criminals and take them to their kings, for rewards of gold, jewels, riches, and power.

Bounty hunters were ruthless, as comes with high-risk high-reward job. There was no way that Techno could escape or outrun him. He would always be one step ahead.

The only way out would be to defeat them in combat. 

And Techno wasn’t sure he could. Not in this state.

He wanted... no, he _needed_ to know if his family was safe. Even though it was unlikely that they were in danger, it was not impossible.

And if there was one thing Techno didn’t cope well with, it was losing the ones he loved. 

So then, options one and two were out of the question. 

Techno bit his lip and allowed himself to honor the home that had served him so well for a couple of seconds, reminiscing in the memories of peaceful nights by a fireplace and mornings spent gardening. 

Then, he adjusted the strap of his satchel and started west into the powdery white and deep green of thick taiga forest. Away from peace, and towards his past. 

Towards war.


	2. In Which There is an Unwarranted House Breach and Lots and Lots of Walking

Dream adjusted his belt, making sure that it was buckled tightly and safely to his waist. For a moment, his fingers brushed the hollow of his neck, still semi-tingling with shock from the axe blade that had barely pierced his skin, held by the strongest warrior that he had ever seen.

It had been a foolish mistake, and he couldn’t let it happen again. Not if he were to succeed in his mission.

He didn’t even want to start thinking about what would happen if he failed.

Night was almost falling, and although there was still light blazing from the windows of the Blade’s house, Dream doubted he was still there. After all, he knew where the Blade lived now, and even if he had retreated he could still send a squadron of even more knights to find and kill the fearsome pig hybrid. Or, as far as the Blade knew, Dream could just set fire to his house and watch the blaze burn from afar as his opponent was burnt to a crisp.

Blade didn’t know that Dream needed him alive, and he needed to use that to his advantage.

Cautiously, he slid down the tree he had been perched in and waited for a second to see if there would be a reaction. When nothing happened, he swiftly and silently started towards the house, his boots ever-so-lightly touching the snow as he ran. 

This time, he decided to go in from above. Gripping the smooth wooden log that supported the corner of the house, he took his dagger and stuck it in the wall above his head with a shcck, making sure that the tip was angled towards the ground. Then, he leaped and grabbed the dagger handle, using it to pull himself upwards to the window ledge that had previously been maybe two or three arm lengths above his head. Using the ledge, he slung an arm upwards and onto the roof, pulling himself up. 

Luckily for him, there was a hatch in the roof, presumably for stargazing on clear nights. Dream swung it open carefully with a creak. 

Just as he had expected, the cottage was empty. The fireplace was still warm, glowing embers the only remains of the large logs he presumed had been blazing brightly just that morning. Every lantern was lit and shining brightly, to give the illusion that someone was home.

Dream swung the trapdoor fully open and slid down the ladder that led all the way to the bottom floor. The house had been emptied of most valuables but it was still oddly organized, papers and books stacked cleanly on the desk or shelved away into their designated spots, and cooking and cleaning supplies neatly put away in chests. He made sure to check every nook and cranny for hidden valuables but, like he had assumed when he first saw the ender chest shoved into the corner, there were none. All that was left in the house were a couple of stacks of potatoes and carrots and books about old legends, heroes and villains of long-forgotten myths. 

This only served as another reminder to Dream of who he was up against. The Blade wasn’t human, or at least he didn’t think the same way as one. He was instead a cruel, cold-hearted weapon, a tool so sharp it could cut through almost anything, with no feelings or remorse, nothing to lose.

Dream wanted to appear that way as well, but he had so, so much residing on this mission... and so much that would be lost if he failed.

He made sure his cloak was clasped tightly around himself before setting his sights toward the western taiga. The Blade had gotten a good head start, but he wouldn’t be losing the masked knight that easily.

-

The snow crunched softly under Techno’s boots. He had been walking for hours now, hopping over semi-frozen streams and walking around the large hills that rose out of the ground. There was no doubt that the hunter was onto him now. He just had to keep going, to stay one step ahead on the long journey back to his family. 

The difficult part wasn’t getting there, no. The real challenge would be taking care of the hunter. 

Techno could tell from the way he had just walked towards his cottage like he owned the place that he had confidence and arrogance. And maybe it was earned, judging from the way he had dropped into an expertly practiced defensive stance before Techno had pinned him to the doorframe and how well armed he was, not to mention the amount of strength it took to break Techno’s hold and free his hand to splash the invisibility potion. 

Lost in thought, he nearly stumbled on a root and hissed softly in discomfort. It was far too dark now for his liking, and there was a low ache rumbling in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything in nearly twelve hours, and hadn’t slept for even longer. His best bet was to find a place to rest and make a fire to starve off the cold that threatened to creep in. His cloak was thick, but it could only do so much to ward off the chill, and his face had been left fairly unprotected to the cold for hours. At this rate, Techno was fairly sure his cheeks had blushed from a light, dusty pink to a deep red and his fingers had become clammy and flushed. He regretted his decision to leave behind his wool gloves in favor of more combat-ready fingerless ones. 

He trodded on for about five more minutes before finding a place where the terrain was right. A huge pine tree towered above him, covered in a blanket of snow and ice. The large branches drooped to the ground in front of him, the weight of their burden too much to carry alone. Techno walked around the tree to where the branches seemed thinnest before pushing past the snowy branches and into the large hollow created between the long, nearly impenetrable branches and the strong trunk, so big he couldn’t touch his hands together if he wrapped his arms around it. There was enough room inside to safely make a small fire, as long as he found a thin spot in the branches above him and cleared it out to form a makeshift chimney. The smoke wouldn’t be visible in the dark of the night, and the light the fire created would be minimal and much harder to see from the outside. Here, hopefully, he could remain unnoticed, at least for a couple of hours.

Techno picked a spot below some thin branches near the center of the hollow and started brushing away snow and old pine needles and cones in a circle, turning up some new dirt and setting up small stones to make a makeshift fire ring. He had thought to bring coal, and quickly made a trip outside to grab some small, flammable sticks to act as kindling and one or two thicker branches half as long as his arm. Triple-checking to make sure there was no risk of the tree catching fire, he set up the kindling in a tent formation with coal in the center and struck his flint and steel, causing a spark to fly. Almost instantly, a tiny campfire was blazing in his little home for the night. Techno fed it some bigger sticks and allowed himself a moment of fulfillment as he relaxed slightly, satisfied with his work.

He took a large potato out of his bag and set it on one of the larger rocks that made up the fire ring, watching as it warmed. He didn’t have much else to eat but this would be more than enough for now. Potatoes were his favorite vegetable and he had plenty to spare, plus they were healthy and offered a good amount of energy. After letting the potato warm for around ten minutes, he grabbed it, using a small piece of cloth he had brought with him to pick it up safely, and sliced it open with his dagger, taking a chunk of the now semi-soft and warm inside and popping it into his mouth.

After he had finished his dinner, he finally took off his satchel and unstrapped the shield, axe, quiver, and bow from his back, sighing. It felt like taking a huge weight off of his shoulders(and it was, the axehead was at least thirty pounds of smooth, sharp netherite with a blade that could cut through wood like it was butter, not to mention the size of the shield made it hard to walk comfortably). Techno looked inside his satchel to make sure everything he needed was still there, especially the small wooden box. For a moment, he considered unlatching it and brushing his fingers along the red cotton cloth or the smooth surface of the compass or the worn leather and frayed pages of the journal he had read so many times before deciding against it. Instead, he took out his blanket and cleared the ice and snow out of an area big enough for him to comfortably lay down in. The pine needles and dead grass were at least soft enough for him to relax and he pulled the blanket over himself, cushioning his head with the palm of his hand and letting his eyes flutter shut. His breathing evened out. 

Though this was a good place to spend his first night traveling, he still had a long way to go before he could finally rest again.


	3. In Which a Duel is Fought with Less Brawn and More Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much trying to use universal units of measurement when writing this that I switched to metric(I’m sorry to my fellow Americans but the Metric system makes so much more sense anyway jfc)

The morning sun shining off of the snow was so bright it was almost blinding. Techno squinted against the pure whiteness of the forest, screwing his eyes in discomfort. Still, he had to get going if he was going to make it back to his family within the week.

He had already packed everything he needed back into his satchel, strapping his weapons to his back and kicking snow over the ashes of last night’s campfire. Taking a swig of water, he exhaled, watched his breath puff in the air, flexed his fists, and started towards home. 

The snow crunched under his boots as he fell into a familiar rhythm, repeating the same movements over and over again. Left, right, left, right. His strides were long and quick, and within minutes the little camp he had made for the night was out of sight and mind. Techno focused on his goal, marching westward. He heard a twig snap and froze, pulling out his axe and shield and whipping around, sighing in relief when he realized it was only a branch snapping under the weight of the thick, heavy snow it held. He put away his shield and sheathed his sword, continuing his steady pace. 

Left, right, left, right.

Wilbur or Tommy would have laughed at him for being so on edge. Techno could almost imagine the high-pitched wheeze that would escape his youngest brother’s mouth when he saw how Techno had reacted to a simple branch and let himself imagine the way that Tommy’s wings would flutter slightly like they did whenever he was amused. He let himself visualize the way Wilbur would laugh loudly with his feathery wings outstretched and tease him for being “terrified of a tree, you fucking child,”. For a moment he allowed himself to dwell on happy memories before shaking them off like a sticky cobweb. He had no time to reminisce like that, and he was being cautious for good reason. He had little idea of who he was up against, and for all he knew, one moment of fleeting attention could cost him his life.

Left, right, left, right.

Freeze.

...shit. 

Techno had noticed the forest getting thinner for around half an hour now but had thought nothing of it until he had crested the hill he was now on top of. Below him, the trees gave way to a large plain, covered in a blanket of snow. 

In the center of that plain, the hunter was crouching next to a horse, staring intently into the thicker foresty areas a couple hundred paces to Techno’s right.

How did he find me?

Techno ducked behind a tree trunk, going still. The hunter must have known he was going west from his footprints and realized that he would have to come across this plain. There was no way around the huge field unless he were to go several hours out of the way, and even then it would be hard to get past him unnoticed. 

The only way to continue on his way would be to fight him. 

Swearing under his breath, Techno pulled out his bow and arrows. He still had the high ground from his position on this hill, and if he scaled the tree he was pressed against right now, he would be able to shoot freely at the hunter for at least half a minute, maybe more. Tightening his satchel to make sure that it wouldn’t fall off if he were to fight the warrior hand-to-hand, he gripped the bark tightly with his nearly numb fingers and pulled himself up. Branch after branch he climbed, pushing against the bark with his boots for a better grip, until he was at a thick branch that had been far above his head moments before. Balancing expertly and gripping the bark with his toes as much as he could, he exhaled, grabbed an arrow, aimed, pulled back, and fired. 

The ear-splitting wail of the warrior’s horse met his ears as it crumpled to the ground, Techno’s arrow piercing its neck. Techno flexed his fingers in satisfaction. That horse wasn’t going to be of any use to the knight anymore. He had successfully cut off his opponent’s escape. 

The hunter whipped around and was already running towards Techno at an alarming rate, his cloak whipping in the wind. Techno aimed again, fired, and cursed when the warrior blocked it with his shield. He took a few more shots before leaping into another tree, sheathing his bow in favor of his axe. There was no way he could shoot the hunter for now if he was that skilled with a shield. 

The hunter was climbing up his tree now. Techno leaped into a neighboring one before dropping to the ground, running. The hunter followed and Techno waited until he was in the middle of the field to plant his foot and turn, swinging his axe with the force of a lifetime of training and practice. The hunter dodged and slashed out with his sword, striking hard against Techno’s shield. He lunged towards him and his world fell into a familiar rhythm of feints and dodges, thrusts and parries, subconsciously noticing little details like which foot the hunter shifted his weight to or the way his muscles were tensing and allowing that to tell him where he was going to strike next. He ducked out of the way of another slash of his sword, feeling it whip over his head and forcing his mind away from the unsettling feeling of the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and to the battle at hand. 

He pretended to aim a kick at his opponent’s insole but instead twisted his arm so that the blunt of his shield was aiming towards the warrior’s chest and struck, hearing the clang of iron smashing against metal armor. The hunter barely flinched and instead used Techno’s momentum against him, slashing towards his waist. He barely managed to dodge and leaped backwards, raising his shield to block the follow-up blow. He swung his axe again and the hunter dodged, first feinting right then striking left, nearly slicing Techno’s arm off.

Techno raised his arm to avoid the blow, his breath catching in his throat. That had been close- far too close for his liking. And as he continued sparring with the hunter, barely avoiding stabs and slashes of his opponent’s deadly blade, he was forced to face the terrifying truth:

His opponent was good. Really, really good. Techno could tell from his expert technique and stance when he attacked that he had been training for many years, maybe his entire life. And Techno was out of practice. He hadn’t picked up his axe or shield more than once since he’d moved into that cottage. Plus, he was cold and bleary-eyed from that morning. 

Maybe if he had been training like normal for the past couple of days, he would be able to defeat him. But right now, the odds seemed slim.

Techno hissed a curse under his breath as he barely blocked a swipe at his stomach with his shield and it became temporary disabled. Aiming an axe blow at his opponent’s shoulder and a swift kick at his ankles, he turned and ran, his muscles pumping. Quickly, the hunter gave chase. Techno could hear his short, quick breaths and the crunching of his boots in the snow as he ran after him, less than ten meters behind him. 

They were approaching the top of a hill, a tall one at that. The peak they were cresting was almost as tall as the treetops that had surrounded him minutes before. He reached the top and stopped for a split second, looking down at the steep incline in front of him. There were clusters of rocks and trees sloping steeply back down to the forest, and a wide, half-frozen stream trickled at the bottom of the valley. 

He spared a single glance behind him to see his opponent gaining fast. There was only one viable option, then. 

Quickly strapping his axe to his back, he set his shield on the ground below him facing towards the bottom of the valley and slid his left foot into the strap that went around his arm. He took a quick breath and pushed off with his right foot, and just like that he was surfing down the hill on his shield, crouching low to balance and leaning slightly to steer clear of rock clusters and trees. The wind whipped in his face and he squinted against it as he slid to the bottom of the hill, struggling for a second to pull his foot out of the strap before grabbing the shield and strapping it to his back once again. He looked behind him for a second to see that the hunter wasn’t able to ride a shield down a snowy hill like he was and was instead sprinting down the icy slope, maybe thirty or forty meters behind him. Techno allowed himself a moment of satisfaction before starting to run upstream. He didn’t want to climb the other side of the valley or risk slipping and losing his lead. 

His breaths came in short pants and made warm puffs of steam in the chilly winter air. The slope of the valley around him was getting steeper and steeper, and Techno could see the valley narrowing and the sides turning into cliffs that would be impossible to climb without some kind of scaffolding. The stream was also widening and he could hear a faint roar up ahead. 

If that was what he thought it was, it might be his only chance of escape. 

He could hear the hunter running behind him and only quickened his pace, legs pumping nearly as fast as they could. He quickly unsheathed his axe as he approached the source of the roaring sound. The valley was more of a ravine now, a narrow pass between two steep cliffs with a river running through it, the only path narrowing by the second. 

Techno turned a slight bend and finally saw what he hoped had been there, a grin splitting his face. There was almost no path so he ran into the shallow areas of the river, having to slow down slightly to keep his balance. He heard a bow creaking behind him and raised his shield, turning to block the arrow that pierced the thick wood. 

Finally, he gripped the wet, sturdy wood of the beaver dam and leaped up the waist-high structure, only having to swim through the freezing water for a couple of strokes before reaching dry land. 

He turned and began hacking at the wood of the dam where it braced the cliffside, grunting softly. He felt the old, wet logs start to give way and grinned, only stopping for a second to block another arrow with his shield. He swung at the wood again and again, his axe working as hard as he was. 

Techno finally kicked the log loose and watched as the dam gave way, watching for a moment as a huge wave of water taller than he was crashed down the valley like a tsunami, with the hunter directly in its path. He might have been strong but not even he could withstand the might of months of built-up water pressure releasing all at once. Then he started running down the valley again, jogging for a couple of minutes before finding a spot where he could climb up the steep walls and hauling himself up to level plains again, not caring that his trousers and boots were soaked. His satchel was waterproof, and the precious keepsakes inside were what he cared about most. 

But even this victory couldn’t chase away the fear that threatened to creep into his mind. Even if he did make it back to his old kingdom, would he really be safe?

Or would he be subject to this nightmare of an opponent until he could find the strength to take him down permanently?


	4. In Which a Pig goes Mining and a Hunter Finds the Key to His Victory

The warm crackling of a fireplace filled Techno’s ears. He looked up, and sure enough, orange flames were dancing and weaving before his eyes, red-hot tongues of flame licking and lapping greedily at the large log that fed it. Glowing embers and sparks shined softly at the root of the fire, pulsing and moving as if they were alive, leaping into the air in a glorious dance. 

A warm laugh filled the air and he glanced to his right, letting a small smile tease at the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t tell what Phil was smiling at but he looked contagiously joyful, his mouth white open as he cackled at some witty comment someone had made, the flames making his face light up with joy. 

Tubbo was giggling too, his hand flying slowly to his mouth as he laughed, a wide grin splitting his face. Small horns poked out of the mess of hair on his head that Techno couldn’t resist messing up whenever he got the chance to reach over. He was practically glowing with joy and warmth.

They had all been so happy.

The memory faded into darkness and cold as Techno blinked open his eyes to the dying embers of the campfire fire, merely a shadow compared to what it had been last night, burning and blazing. He grunted softly and sat up, pulling his blanket off himself.

He had chosen to stay in a cave for the night, far enough into the musty darkness that the firelight wouldn’t be visible from outside. Techno felt grimy and dirty. His legs ached from all of the running he had done yesterday, and when he looked down he realized his hands were covered in soot and sweat. 

He needed to wash himself at least a little bit before continuing. Actually, he was considering giving himself this day to prepare. The hunter had surely been swept way off course by the dam break, and Techno was well hidden. It was unlikely that he would be found deep inside a cave. Also, a cave promised iron and gold.

Techno only took his dagger with him when he went outside. At the mouth of the cave, a wide stream trickled past slowly. He had followed it upstream from the river yesterday and had been lucky enough to find this cave. 

He slid off his cloak, shirt, boots, gloves, and trousers, wading into the cool water and letting out a sigh of contentment as it rushed over his aching muscles. Taking the cloth he had brought out with him, he scrubbed himself free of any grime that had built up over the past couple of days. Techno gripped his hair and gently worked the leather band that had held it in a braid free, letting the locks fall down to his shoulders and back and combing through the thick tangles with his fingers. The refreshing feeling of the cool water gently flowing past him was enough to wake him up fully.

After he had finished washing himself, he pulled his trousers, boots, and shirt back on, tying the cloak around his neck in a futile attempt to stifle off the sudden chill. His hair still had several knots in it and the water had made it especially heavy, multiple pounds of the thick wavy strands pulling at his head. He heaved a sigh. It was probably about time to cut it anyway.

He grabbed the dagger and hesitated for a second. Even after he had grown, Phil had always cut his hair for him. It felt like a ritual, something sacred that only his father could do.

Techno shook off the feelings of nostalgia and gripped the hair in a huge bunch a couple of inches below his shoulders. Grabbing the dagger, he slid it under a few locks of hair and sawed through them gently, taking care not to give himself split ends. One by one the old strands of hair fell from his grip, long pink locks falling into the stream below him and being swept away by the current. 

Eventually his hair rested gently on his shoulders, now about half an arm’s length shorter than it had been before. It felt a lot lighter and freer now that it was out of that braid. The cut was slightly uneven but it was fine, it wasn’t that noticeable anyway. He doubted the hunter would care to notice his new hairstyle while he was trying to stab him. Techno pulled on his fingerless gloves and sheathed his dagger, peering at his distorted reflection in the stream for a few moments before standing up and starting back into the cave. 

It went deeper than he had gone last night. Techno looked into the darkness for a moment, gripping his pickaxe. He quickly strapped his axe, bow, and shield to his back, securing his satchel in place and grabbing a torch, quickly lighting it with his flint and steel. He exhaled and started into the cave.

With him he had brought a couple of books on potions and enchantment, as well as some blaze rods and nether wart. If he could find some sand and get enough stone and iron to make a furnace and an anvil, he would be able to repair his tools and brew potions. One of the reasons he had been so hesitant to fight the hunter yesterday was because his opponent had had potions, unlike Techno. This time, he wouldn’t make the same mistake. He would give himself a day to mine, train, and repair his tools. Then maybe, just maybe, he could beat the hunter in combat and be free to see his family. 

And maybe also try to take down the government again. He had thought about it last night. Maybe, although it was unlikely, he could succeed where he had failed months ago.

He heard the distinct groaning of zombies and set his torch down, swapping his pickaxe for his axe. Three of them emerged from the shadows and Techno took care of them with ease, taking two out with one axe crit and kneeing the other to the ground before slicing it across the chest. They all faded into redness and disappeared in a cloud of ash, leaving only a few bits of rotten flesh behind. Techno moved to grab his torch but raised his shield on instinct when he heard the faint clacking of skeletal bones. Sure enough, a pure white skull peered out of the shadows at him and moments later an arrow flew through the air towards him. He easily parried it and pulled out his own bow, taking out the skeleton with a swift shot to the skull.

He glanced around before grabbing another torch, slowly lighting up the cave as he went. Soon his efforts revealed some coal and iron, and he grabbed his pickaxe, hacking at the stone and watching it crumble to reveal chunks of ore ready to be smelted. Deeper and deeper he went, leaving a trail of torches in case he lost his way.

Focused on scouring the walls around him for iron, he nearly didn’t spot the hole in front of him until he almost fell into it. Cursing under his breath, he peered into the blackness, holding his torch in front of him. Techno could faintly see the distinct metal shine of rails and lots of cobwebs. 

He only hesitated for a second before hopping down into the abandoned mineshaft, placing a torch to illuminate the area more. Wooden beams held the ceiling up and rails decades old ran along the tunnel’s ground. A creeper tried to sneak up on him but he turned at just the right moment and took quick care of it with his axe. Techno contemplated taking the gunpowder before deciding against it. His inventory would be needed to carry any iron he found.

Turning a corner, he found a couple of blocks of iron ore and mined them, placing a torch at his feet for light. He continued on his way, mining iron and even gold when he stumbled across it, leaving a trail of little fires behind him. He had only walked for a short while before he came across an old minecart with a chest nestled inside. Curiously, he opened it.

His eyes widened. Inside the chest there were some already smelted bits of iron, some string, rotten flesh and gunpowder, and even a golden apple which he pocketed. But most importantly there was an ancient book, glowing with an eerie purple light. He scooped it up and leafed it open, looking at the strange symbols written on the pages. Even just holding it he could tell that it held some sort of old, powerful magic, the very pages of the worn volume laced with spells he would never be able to decipher. 

Techno turned the book over to read the words etched into the spine. _Infinity_. From his limited knowledge of enchantment books, he could remember that this was meant for a bow. It would make it so he would only need a single arrow in his quiver to supply him for as long as this bow lasted. He slid it into his satchel, allowing the corner of his mouth to momentarily quirk upwards in satisfaction. 

The rest of his mining trip went by quickly, the repetitive task of looking for ores, mining those he found, and searching through minecart chests he happened to come across. At some point he found another enchanted book, marked with the words “Feather Falling II”. Eventually he had been mining for maybe an hour or two and decided to head back up, following his trail of torches back to his little campfire. 

Techno quickly felled a tree and got some more wood, placing a newly made crafting bench beside his bed. Taking some stone he had mined he quickly made a couple of furnaces(furnai, as Tommy had jokingly called them once. Techno jolted himself out of the memory before it became painful.) and fueling them with coal he had found. He waited, letting the fire warm him as the iron he had mined smelted.

Techno took out his worn wooden box as he waited, allowing himself a moment of nostalgia, looking at the objects that meant so much to him. His last memories. 

He put it away as the iron finished smelting, quickly using some of it to fix his shield, still damaged from when he had used it to shield-surf yesterday. Grabbing the iron, he made a couple of blocks out of the ingots and, grunting as he lifted the heavy blocks onto the crafting table, shaped them into an anvil. 

Techno took the Infinity book and brought out his bow, placing them both on the anvil. He opened the book, keeping one hand on the bow, and recited the words inside it, letting it fray and crumble to dust in his fingers as he finished the spell. Its magical glow faded and when it finally fell apart in his hands, he was left with a new bow, glowing with a faint purple sheen. 

He pulled off his boots and repeated the process with the feather falling book. Now, if he was wearing the boots, he would be able to fall for much longer distances without getting hurt. Techno pulled the now-luminescent boots back onto his feet and wiped his forehead. 

The sun had already started setting. Though he hadn’t made any progress towards the kingdom, he was far more prepared to fight the hunter now then he had been yesterday. Still, he gripped his axe and flexed his fingers, hefting his shield in his hands and strapping it to his left arm.

There was still light. The day wasn’t done yet. He had to train and practice as much as he could with the time he still had. 

It wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot.

~

Dream cut through the entanglement of thorns that had been blocking his path, continuing upstream. His legs ached and he was slightly bruised from being swept far off course yesterday by that huge wave that had come out of nowhere. He had to admit, he hadn’t seen that coming. Though he had nearly bested the Blade in hand-to-hand combat, he could tell that his opponent had been taken by surprise that he was there and was out of practice. 

That fight was a fight he should have won. 

He couldn’t keep making foolish miscalculations or underestimate his opponent again. Not if he were to complete his mission on time. 

Dream continued walking, the sun setting on the horizon. He had been following the river for the whole day but had only just come across the place where the beaver dam had gave out an hour ago. His pace was agonizingly slow compared to when he had had his horse. The Blade was probably long gone by now and his chances of catching up to him were dashed unless, like him, he had been worn-out and bruised from the battle yesterday.

He wanted to keep walking but his eyes were drooping from exhaustion. He had been up for sixteen, almost seventeen hours now and his muscles ached and screamed in protest. A split in the river was coming, where a large stream traveled down from the west to meet the river. The y-shaped area made by the split was a clearing dry enough to make a fire, with grass and snow. A large oak tree loomed above the clearing, giving ample shelter. 

Dream cleared out a small area and quickly set up a fire ring, gathering enough small rocks to make a circle on the ground and tearing up grass and weeds in the way. He set up the kindling and struck his flint and steel, adding small sticks and, eventually, larger ones thicker than his arm. He walked around for a couple of minutes before spotting a wild chicken. He drew his bow and fired, killing it cleanly. 

After he had cleaned, cooked, and ate the animal, the moon was high in the sky. Dream added another log to the fire before pitching his tent, firmly securing the two wooden supports in the ground and throwing the large wooly tarp atop it, tying it to the ground on either side. He rolled out his blanket. 

Before he could sleep, he heard a rustling in the woods. 

Quickly grabbing his sword and shield, he rose to his feet, taking a moment to light a torch. He held it out towards the bushes and trees, eyeing the shrubbery. 

Advancing slowly until he found the source of the noise. 

His grin slowly spread wide enough to rival the one etched on his mask when he realized what- no, _who_ was hiding behind the tree like a coward, his eyes widening when he realized he had been spotted.

Finally, he could even the playing field. 


	5. In Which the Playing Field is Evened

The sun had barely risen but Techno was already off. He had to travel slightly downstream and back to the main river before he could continue. The way he had come had been a good spot to hide and prepare for a short time, but it was nestled in between tall mountains that would take ages to climb. If he went downstream, he would eventually reach the river he had followed before and could then follow it upstream again, enjoying the luxury of a limitless freshwater source for as long as he could. His steps were long and even, striding along the riverbank and avoiding the overgrown forestry in an effort to make up for lost time. 

The cool, crisp air felt good on his neck, blowing his shoulder-length hair slightly in the wind. Techno breathed in, letting the chill wake him up more, steeling himself for another day of walking. If he kept up the pace, he would reach the Kingdom within four or five days. 

He kept on moving forward, nearly getting lost in thought before shaking himself out of it. He couldn’t keep reminiscing on old memories, no matter how much he ached to. It _hurt_ , trying to forget what had meant so much to him. He just had to keep moving. He would be fine. He couldn’t let nostalgia get in the way of this. After all, if he kept going he could, just maybe, see his family again.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to hope.

That hope was tucked away and hidden deep inside himself within minutes. 

_...for fuck’s sake_.

Techno ducked down behind a rocky outcropping and peered just over it. Below him, about a tree’s length away, the stream he had been following flowed back into the larger river, creating a small y-shaped area that made a clearing. 

In the center of the clearing, a fire ring glowed softly with pulsing embers, surely remains of a large blazing fire. A small tent was pitched.

Beside the tent, crouching and intent on sharpening his long, deadly netherite sword, the hunter sat, poised for attack. 

Techno breathed out slowly, gripping his bow and pulling an arrow from his quiver. This was his chance. 

He quickly stood and pulled back, aiming for the warrior’s neck.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you.”

This was the first time Techno had heard his opponent’s voice. He froze. It was higher and much less gravelly then he had expected. Just from the tone he estimated that the hunter was around his age. 

“And why shouldn’t I?” He responded, keeping his voice strong and steady and his aim on the small of the hunter’s neck.

“Because I have your brother.” The hunter raised his already loaded crossbow and aimed it towards the inside of the tent, the only area obscured from Techno’s view.

It took a moment for the words to register but once they did they hit Techno like a wall of water, pulling him under and leaving him gasping for air. No. There was no way that the hunter could have possibly found any of Techno’s family all the way out here, almost fifty kilometers away from the kingdom. Phil had promised to keep them safe. 

“No, you don’t. There’s no possible way.”

“Do you really want to take that risk?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Techno spat, pulling the arrow farther towards him and planning to release. 

The hunter stood and turned to face him, keeping his crossbow aimed towards the tent. His voice was eerily relaxed and calm, with a hint of arrogance. “Come and see for yourself. But I’m warning you, the second you release that arrow I’m pulling the trigger and he’ll be dead within seconds.”

Techno almost released it, narrowing his eyes. But a nagging voice kept him from killing the hunter. _What if he isn’t bluffing? What if he really_ does _have one of them?_

If one of them died because of Techno’s mistake, he doubted he would ever be able to forgive himself.

Slowly and carefully, he made his way towards the clearing and the tent, keeping his arrow trained on the hunter. Surprisingly, he made no move to strike. Techno held his breath as he came closer and closer, circling around the hunter to keep at least four or five meters away.

He could almost see inside the tent. Just a couple more steps. 

Techno peered inside and all of his breath left his body.

Because the hunter hadn’t lied.

He could see the hunter’s smirk from underneath his mask. “You see?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Techno growled, aiming the bow at the hunter’s forehead. He felt red-hot rage bubble inside him, nearly impossible to contain because that was _Tommy_ that the hunter had in the tent, with his arms and legs tied up and propped against a rock, unable to move other than the panicked flapping of his bound wings, his words and panicked yells muffled by a gag and a crossbow aimed at his forehead.

“Oh, I would.” 

“The second you make a move, you’re dead.”

“So is he.”

Techno swallowed. _This is fucking sick_.

“Now you’re going to put away your bow and drop your satchel and weapons on the ground.” The hunter stated calmly.

“No.”

The hunter’s finger clenched around the trigger and Tommy let out a muffled scream.

“ _Fine_! Fine.” Techno snapped, burning rage flaring behind his eyes. But what choice did he have? He couldn’t just let Tommy die in front of him. There was no way he could stand to watch that happen.

He set down his bow and unstrapped his quiver, axe, and shield from his back, slowly setting them on the ground. He took off his satchel, not caring about the tiny wooden box because they were worthless compared to his brother’s life. 

“The dagger too.”

Letting out a soft, inaudible growl, he unsheathed it from his belt and tossed it to the ground.

“Now you’re going to come with me.”

“You’re a fucking monster.” Techno growled.

The hunter only stiffened for a second before relaxing. “If this is what’s necessary to get you to cooperate with me, so be it.”

”You fucking sicken me.” Techno hissed, red-hot rage blazing inside him. “You’re really willing to murder a _sixteen-year-old kid_ just so you can make me come with you back to your king, and for what? A little more power, more money going into your pockets?” The hunter tried to speak but Techno cut him off, raising his volume and daring to take a step closer to the hunter. “You’re a goddamn puppet, and he’s entangled you in his strings so much that they’re suffocating you.” Techno rasped, his voice dangerously low and his seething, red-hot anger barely contained within him. “And what does _he_ do for you in return? What do you gain from this?”

For a moment the hunter was quiet, seemingly considering his answer. After an agonizing moment of empty silence he finally spoke.

“It’s not about what I gain from this. It’s about what I have to lose.”

Techno swallowed, allowing himself to be vulnerable for a couple of seconds before molding his face into steel as tough as the axehead of the weapon that now sat at the feet of his opponent. “Ungag him.”

”Only if you agree to come with me.”

Techno hesitated for only a second until he saw the terror in his brother’s eyes, the way he was thrashing and struggling in the ropes that bound him. “Fine.”

The hunter’s jaw twitched in satisfaction and he lowered the crossbow, quickly gripping Techno’s hands behind his back and tying them together with a thick rope. Techno gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to deck him. 

The hunter picked up Techno’s weapons and belongings, standing. He walked over to Tommy and swiftly ungagged him, leaving him gasping and coughing for breath.

“I’m going to get ready to leave. We’re going to start for the Kingdom in a half hour. His wings and arms are staying tied. Don’t try anything; you’ll regret it. Trust me.”

Techno let out a low growl and the hunter dismissed it, walking off into the forest, seemingly to find a bag or way to carry all of the stuff. 

Instantly Techno ran up to Tommy, who was still coughing and hacking, his wings straining against their bonds.

“...you’re such a fucking idiot.”


	6. In Which Two Brothers Resist the Urge to Cuss Out a Faceless Dickhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Laughs in how the fuck am i supposed to write these two I’m not funny and their dynamic is hilarious help I’m so shit at writing I’m sorry-)

Techno crouched next to Tommy, trying not to show the panic in his eyes. Eventually his hacking ceased. “What did he do to you?”

“He fuckin gagged me and tied me up, the bastard! I’m gonna kick his ass and punt him into the fuckin sun!” Tommy spat, his voice crackled and stale from being gagged for so long.

Techno sighed in semi-relief. At least he wasn’t hurt too badly. “Anything else?”

“He knocked me out earlier but that’s pretty much it. I’m gonna stab the shit out of him, just let me untie myself-.”

Techno’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell were you thinking, coming after me? You could’ve died!” He spat. 

“I’m fucking saving you, that’s what I’m thinking!” Tommy snapped. “Saw this fuckin green bitch leave town lookin for you and followed him for a bit, maybe got lost for like a week but that isn’t important, and was gonna stab his eyes out with my knife before he splashed me with a potion or something, the shitheaded cheater.” 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Techno protested, but Tommy talked right over him. “He’s such a fuckin dickhead. I’ll bet he has no women chasing him. Unlike me, because I’m the hugest fuckin man ever. All the women love me, Techno.”

“That guy’s nearly killed me twice!” Techno raised his voice, feeling it get more high pitched.

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m gonna stab him, dickhead!”

“There’s no way you’ll be able to! The dude’s stacked! He’s got so much overpowered shit!”

“Watch me, bitch!” Tommy’s wings ruffled indignantly, struggling against their bonds. “I kinda know who he is! Sort of! Basically! Maybe I almost drowned trying to follow him-“

“What?”

“-but I’m gonna stab him and throw him off of a goddamn cliff!”

Techno sighed. “Tommy, he’s a fully trained adult, and you’re a sixteen-year-old child. There’s no way-“

“I’m not a fuckin _child_ , Techno! He’s a wrongun! I had to do something!”

“No you didn’t!” Techno sputtered, completely blown away with how _stupid_ his brother was. “You could’ve stayed home with Phil, Tubbo, and Wilbur!”

“He was going to _kill_ you, Techno!”

“I can take care of myself! You, on the other hand, can’t control yourself! You’re too impulsive and loud!”

“So?! I’m the fuckin main character, the hero! And you know it, bitch!” 

Techno let out a dry laugh. “Good things don’t happen to heroes, Tommy! You almost fucking _died_!” 

“It was the right thing to do! I saw him leave, I knew where he was going! I couldn’t-“ Tommy stopped for a moment, coughing and hacking. “I couldn’t just sit still when you’re fucking life was in danger, Techno.”

“You should have!”

“Well, I didn’t!” Tommy snapped, glaring at Techno. “I-“ he hesitated, and for a mere millisecond Techno could see a tiny glimpse of pain and hurt in his eyes. He stiffened. “Look, I can’t fucking let you go again. I can’t lose you for good this time.”

Techno opened his mouth to argue, but stopped, seeing the subtle way that Tommy flinched backwards. “...oh, for fuck’s sake, _fine._ Even if it was a dumbass move, you can’t take it back now anyway _._ Now, will you help me find a way to get out of here?”

Tommy grinned. “Let’s fuckin do this.” 

~

When the hunter(apparently his name was Dream. At least, that’s what Tommy had called him) came back, he had wrapped all of Techno’s belongings in a thick cloth, leaving no blade exposed that would allow Techno to cut off his bonds. He removed the bonds on Tommy’s legs and gave him a moment to flex his muscles while he took down the tent and put it away. Tommy opened his mouth to cuss him out but Techno glared at him and shook his head. Tommy sighed but stood up, stumbling slightly as he rose to his feet. 

Dream finished rolling up the tent and put it into his own satchel, strapping it tightly. “Follow me. Don’t try anything.”

Tommy hissed indignantly, his lip curling as he spat. “Fuck you, you shitty little green son of a bitch, I’ll do whatever the fuck-“

“Tommy.” Techno met his eyes and shook his head, even though rage was bubbling inside him at Dream’s words. Tommy opened his mouth as if to protest but Techno glared at him and he shut up, at least for a moment.

The sun was lowering in the sky as they walked, boots crunching in the snow. Techno could sense how tense Tommy was just from the way he took each step stiffly and uniformly, could feel the slight hesitation in his movements. God, he was going to _murder_ Dream for this. His brother, while as loud and annoying as he usually was, seemed hollow, as if he was missing something important to him.

_Of course he is_. He had run away from his family, left the safety of his home to follow Techno because he _cared_. And though Techno wished he hadn’t been so reckless, he admired Tommy’s attachment, in a way. When he had left the Kingdom, he had only hesitantly looked back before plowing forward into a new life. But he couldn’t forget about his family. He had ached because he had left them and now there was an empty void where they used to be.

He supposed he couldn’t really be alone if he wasn’t lonely as well.

Eventually the sun sunk below the horizon and Dream stopped in a clearing, quickly tying Tommy’s legs together again. They couldn’t have run, anyway, they had no weapons and Techno knew from experience that Dream was good with his crossbow. He would shoot Tommy before they got ten meters away. 

At the moment, there was no way to escape. They were trapped. 

Techno and Tommy sat in silence as Dream set up a campfire, the bright orange flames dancing in front of them. He untied their hands and for a moment Techno considered trying to knock Dream out with his fists alone but then decided against it. There was no vulnerable area he could strike at without a blade as long as he had that eerily unsettling smiley mask on. 

Dream made baked potatoes, ironically using the ones he had stolen from Techno. There was an odd sort of silence that surrounded them and Techno was terrified to break it, no matter how much he wanted to flay the faceless warrior alive. 

He silently handed a potato to both Tommy and Techno, having sliced both in half already. “You can’t say I don’t treat you well.” Dream deadpanned, sitting back as they ate. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Tommy growled softly, glaring at him, and they settled back into the uncomfortable silence. Dream ate by slipping his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth and a little bit of his nose whenever he took a bite and sliding it back down while he chewed. Techno could faintly see a dusting of freckles on his pale cheeks and the slight indent of dimples.

_So he is a real person. Huh._

Techno didn’t want to eat but his stomach had been complaining for several hours now, and he hadn’t had any sustenance other than water for more than a day. He bet Tommy hadn’t eaten in even longer, considering that he had been knocked out last night. So, he ate half of the potato before feeling slightly nauseous and setting it down. 

Being around someone as fucked up as Dream made him lose his appetite. 

But, maybe soon, there’d be an opportunity for escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to God’s statistics only about 10 percent of those who read my fanfics leave kudos :D /j /j /j please HDBDESHDB


	7. In Which Two Children Almost get Imprisoned for Hitting a Rock with a Stick

Techno tossed and turned, the cool ground below him slightly uncomfortable. He couldn’t relax, even though the moon was high above his head. But he couldn’t stand up either, not when one of his legs was tied to Tommy’s.

The ropes around his wrists chafed slightly at his skin. He flexed his fists but they didn’t budge. 

Tommy shifted in his sleep to be closer to Techno, leaning slightly into his brother’s warmth. As unusual as it was for him to be this clingy(towards him, at least. When Tubbo was present this behavior was normal.), Techno could see why. It was freezing, and even though the fire was still somewhat lit and burning and Tommy was closer to it Techno doubted that it provided any warmth at all, as it had been blazing for a long time and was dying down.

Techno’s eyelids drooped and he let out a small puff of air, trying to at least get into a somewhat acceptable position for sleep. He subconsciously shifted closer to Tommy, trying to stave off the chill at least a little bit. 

With his back pressed against Tommy’s feathery wings and his cheek resting on the frozen ground, Techno finally managed to fall asleep.

His boots clicked softly on the cobbled brick road and suddenly he was in a somewhat empty street, carrying a bundle of fresh bread and meat that he had just purchased from the market. Techno faded into the comforting feeling of being fifteen again, still only slightly oblivious to the tyranny surrounding him as he weaved through the populous and wealthy areas surrounding the town center. The houses he walked past were all connected, and he had about a half a mile to go before he’d make it back to the blacksmith shop where he’d lived his entire life. The midday sun was shining down on him and, while he passed a few people, it was blissfully quiet. 

The silence was broken by a yell and a laugh. He turned the corner, staying silent and casting his eyes downward as he passed an armed soldier on duty, and momentarily clenched his teeth in frustration. Of course it was Tommy and Tubbo. The ten-year-olds were playing some form of tag that involved two flat rocks and a pair of sticks that they used for fake sparring. Tommy would scoop up one of the rocks and try to run away with it, only for Tubbo to trip him and take the rock back, laughing. Tommy would then either sulk until Tubbo helped him up or leap up and charge at his best friend(he hadn’t been his brother then. Not yet, at least) with a yell and his stick raised, his wings flared up indignantly like they always were when he got frustrated. 

Techno let out a small sigh, looking downwards. He already got plenty of wary looks for his fangs and his oddly pink skin, and that was when he wasn’t loud and obnoxious like these two. Already he could see the soldier closer to them glaring at them pointedly, taking note of the tiny horns poking out of Tubbo’s curly hair and the small wings on Tommy’s back, not yet large enough to carry his full weight or enable him to fly. 

Techno stopped, discreetly watching them as Tubbo grabbed one of the flat rocks and Tommy knocked it out of his hand with his stick, sending it skidding to the soldier’s feet. They both ran towards it, not even noticing who was standing above it, glaring at the two ten-year-olds. That wasn’t good, but hopefully the guard would understand, right? They were just kids, playing exactly like they were expected to at that age. Surely nothing bad would happen.

Tubbo ran up to the guard and tried to grab the rock but Tommy swooped in, yelling as he jabbed at Tubbo with his “sword” in an attempt to get the rock.

Hitting the guard in the leg in the process. 

The soldier looked down at the kid and raised an eyebrow, glaring at them both as if they were annoying flies that had been buzzing around his head that had just decided to land on his arm, perfectly in place for him to smack and crush with his hand.

Techno was close enough to hear what they were saying but still he discreetly moved closer. Goddamnit, would he have to get involved?

“What are you doing?” The soldier’s voice was dangerously low.

“Playing.” Tubbo said, wide-eyed as if he had only just noticed the guard was there. At the same time Tommy glared up at the guard as if he wasn’t almost three times his size and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know, prick.”

Techno hissed a swear under his breath as the guard let out a low growl. “Well, stop. You’re bothering everyone here with your nonsense. Shouldn’t you be helping your family instead of bothering everyone here with this nonsensical behavior?”

“Why don’t you shut up, asshole? Who made you the boss of me?” Tommy snapped.

Techno saw the soldier’s hand grip the hilt of his sword and casually stepped in. “Ignore my brother. He’s an idiot.” He said smoothly, his face hardened and expressionless as he walked up behind Tommy, reaching out to grip his shoulder.

“No, I’m not!” Tommy protested indignantly, whipping around and glaring at Techno. “I’m the biggest man around, everyone says so! I’m super strong and wise.” Techno caught his eye and shook his head ever so slightly, glancing over at Tubbo. Fortunately, the older one seemed to understand and gripped Tommy’s hand, pulling him behind Techno and away from the conflict.

The guard eyed him with distrust, taking in his burly figure and his sharp fangs. After a moment, he spoke. “These two have been causing a nuisance for almost half an hour now. There will have to be consequences for their actions.

Techno felt anger bubble inside him, fighting to contain it. _They’re literally children. What the hell do you want with them?_ “And I’ll see to it that there will be.” He replied calmly. “They won’t do it again.”

The guard lowered his voice. “And how can I be sure you’re not lying?”

Techno gritted his teeth but reached inside his satchel, grabbed four gold pieces, and handed them to the soldier. That was worth enough to buy food for an entire day for a family of four, and here he was, tossing it to this greedy hog of a guard because his brother couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “I’m a trustworthy man.”

The soldier raised an eyebrow in approval. “I’m glad. Make sure I don’t see those two around here for a long, long time.”

Techno nodded and gripped Tommy’s shoulder, steering him towards home. Tommy opened his mouth to speak indignantly but Techno shushed him. “Not now, you moron.” He hissed.

“What the fuck?” Tommy snapped quietly. “Why did you do that?”

Techno pulled them around a corner and they continued towards home, mildly shocked at his ten year old brother’s use of swear words but brushing it off. He had more important things to worry about. “Look, Tommy, whatever you do or may think, don’t ever mess with the soldiers. They could have imprisoned you, or worse.”

“But we were just playing!” Tubbo protested. 

Techno gritted his teeth, barely-contained rage towards the guard sizzling red-hot under his skin. “I know. But some people are idiots who aren’t worth your time. Don’t let them take advantage of you. Just lay low and try to blend in. They aren’t worth your time.”

Now, looking back on the advice he had given his brothers, Techno snorted in irony. Oh, the hypocrisy that stemmed from the fact that those words had come from his mouth. He still had yet to heed his younger self’s warning.

And he had undoubtedly suffered the consequences.


	8. In Which a Hunter Becomes Hopelessly Outnumbered(But Not Easily Outmatched)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning for vivid descriptions of blood and gore. Also awful writing. Seriously, why do I do this to myself?)

Techno’s arms ached as they rubbed against the ropes bounding his wrists. His breath puffed in the cool air as snow crunched under his feet. Left, right, left, right, exactly the same as it had been when this whole nightmare had started. It felt like months ago, even though it had only been four days since he had left the cottage. He stifled the urge to let out a dry laugh at the irony.

That had been so much less important then what was happening now, with a loaded crossbow at Dream’s side and Tommy’s fists flexing in his tight bonds, his wings pressed to his back and bound with a thick rope. 

Left, right, left, right, snow crunching under the soles of his boots, the same motion repeated over and over, muscles flexing and stretching, his lip pulling halfway up his fangs against the bitter cold. Strands of hair tickled his neck. The hollow of Tommy’s neck fluxed as he swallowed, his feathered wings tensing every time one of the feathers tickled the pure white snow. 

Techno heard the creaking branch at the same time Dream did, too loud and obvious to be natural. They halted and Techno instinctively spread his legs at shoulder-width to balance his weight evenly, his fingers flexing against a nonexistent axe handle. The soft whispers of Dream’s tensing breaths reached his ears. 

The warrior raised his crossbow slightly, finger tensing on the trigger.

Tommy’s eyes widened in fear, though he tried to hide it. 

A branch snapped and Techno heard the crunch of multiple pairs of feet hitting the snow.

Three things happened at once. 

Dream raised his crossbow to Tommy’s forehead, about to pull the trigger. Techno let out a growl and shoved himself between Tommy and his captor. And an arrow whizzed behind Techno and he heard a surprised cry as his brother’s wings broke free from their bonds.

Dream moved to shoot Tommy but Techno kicked him, hard. He let out a small grunt of pain and whipped out his sword. Techno ducked and suddenly there was another person behind Dream, his hair hidden in a tight-fitting woolen beanie and his two long daggers unsheathed and, within the next millisecond, pressed against Dream’s throat. Dream stiffened but broke free, elbowing the newcomer in the stomach. Another person dropped out of the trees, bow in one hand and dagger in another, and sliced through Techno and Tommy’s bonds like they were made of paper. “Run!”

Tommy didn’t wait, his wings fully extending for the first time in days as he leaped upward and flapped them hard enough to blow Techno’s hair into his face. Dream was occupied with the other warrior, dodging their dagger slashes and whipping his sword through the air faster than lightning. Techno looked around for a second to see that the bundle holding Techno’s weapons and belongings had fallen to the ground in the ruckus. He dove on top of it and rolled over, away from the blades slicing through the air above him. Leaping to his feet again, he unrolled the bundle easily and grabbed his satchel, quickly strapping the bow and quiver to his back and sliding his dagger back into its sheath, gripping the Axe of Peace tightly. 

Techno was back in the game. 

He looked back up to see the person clashing with Dream sweating and grunting in effort. He was clearly fighting a losing battle. Quickly Techno grabbed his shield and leaped towards Dream, kicking him hard in the back. His gasp of pain was all Techno needed to assure him his, albeit temporary, victory. His opponent whipped around and the blade whizzed inches above Techno’s head. Expecting the attack, he used Dream’s momentum to brace his axe between Dream’s right arm and his shoulder. The momentary hesitation that provided was enough to allow Techno to slam the blunt of his shield into Dream’s mask.

“Techno!” Tommy gasped, and as Dream stumbled he saw out of the corner of his eye the way Tommy’s hand was pressed to his lower stomach and a slight trickle of red seeping through his shirt. He swore loudly and quickly finished Dream off, hitting him in the forehead with a blow so hard he would be out for at least an hour. Sure, he could survive to attack Techno later, but right now all he could think about was the way Tommy’s voice had grown breathy from the pain and how he was slowly losing altitude, flapping weaker and weaker by the second. He sheathed his axe and ran to his brother, letting him land on the ground beside him and stumble into his arms. “Shit,” he swore under his breath at the sight of a deep gash running along Tommy’s lower stomach, crimson spilling from the wound. Tommy’s eyes were clouded in pain and he gasped weakly at the sight of it, red completely staining his shirt as Techno attempted to stop the flow of the blood.

“Follow me.” Techno looked up to see the two warriors who had freed them, getting a good look at them for the first time. One had a wool beanie hiding his hair and two long, wickedly sharp daggers sheathed at his waist. The other was taller and wore a loose purple t-shirt with an orange swirl design over a white cotton undershirt, a bow and quiver strapped to his back and his fluffy light-brown hair blowing in the wind. Techno opened his mouth to protest whether he could trust them or not but he glanced at Tommy’s shaking figure for only a moment before nodding. For a moment he considered pulling the small, shimmering compass out of the small box secured safely in his satchel and running back, following its lead back to his father, back to Phil and Tubbo and Wilbur, carrying Tommy on his back, but he knew that would result in his brother’s death. Reluctantly, he stepped closer to the pair that had saved him. 

The shorter one nodded and looked at his partner, who glanced at the deep gash on Tommy’s stomach before reaching into his belt and pulling out a thick strip of bandage. “This’ll have to do for now. I’m sorry we couldn’t come faster.”

His voice was surprisingly high-pitched, Techno noted as he quickly wrapped up Tommy’s wound. Tommy let out a grunt of pain. “Fuck,” he muttered as the bandage slowed and eventually stopped the blood flow. Techno wrapped an arm around his back and let his brother lean onto his shoulder for support as they started in a new direction, the trees thickening as they went.

Left, right, left, right.

After maybe ten minutes of walking, Tommy broke the silence, his voice dangerously weak. “...so who the fuck are you guys?”

The shorter one snorted, his mouth quirking upwards in a grin. “Fuck, it’s too cold to be talking right now. I’m Quackity, but you can call me Alex, and this is Karl.”

“Yo.” The taller one(Karl? Carl? Fuck if Techno knew) spoke, fidgeting with something in his bag.

“Why did you save us?” Tommy asked, limping slightly. Techno shifted his weight to give him more support.

They shared a glance. “It’s a fuck of a long story.” Alex replied after a moment, leading them around a rocky outcropping. “But... you’re Technoblade, right?”

Techno tried not to let his surprise show up in his movements. He had hoped he wouldn’t be recognizable with his new haircut and outfit, although he supposed the giant shimmering netherite axe strapped to his back was kind of a dead giveaway. “Why do you care?” He asked, his voice dangerously low and his tone stiff, resisting the urge to grip his dagger handle.

Alex opened his mouth to answer but Karl swiftly interjected. “Yo, we’re here!” He turned to Alex, an excited, almost mischievous glint in his eyes and a grin on his face. “Let me do it this time!” 

Quackity’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. “Fuck no! I wanna do it!”

“But you did it last time!”

“So? It’ll make me look fuckin swag!”

“You already look swag, Alex! It’s my turn to pop off!”

Quackity playfully shoved Karl and he giggled, peals of laughter echoing in Techno’s ears. “I’m gonna do it first!” Alex snapped in mock annoyance, biting his lip to hide the grin that threatened to let a loud snort escape from his mouth. Karl couldn’t respond, almost falling over because he was laughing so hard.

Techno let no expression show on his face as he silently judged the pair. “Don’t mean to rush you, but my brother’s kind of dying here, so maybe you should speed whatever the hell this is up a bit.”

“I’m not fuckin-“ Tommy hacked out a weak cough, his face pale and his eyes drooping. “I’m not fuckin dying, Techno! I just have a huge-ass cut on my stomach! I’m gonna be fine!”

“Right. And you’re not almost passing out from the blood loss.” Techno muttered dryly, shifting to support more of Tommy’s weight on his shoulder.

“Right. Sorry.” Quackity cleared his throat and cupped a hand to his cheek, pursing his lips. What came out of his mouth was an eerily accurate imitation of a bird call, loud enough to ring through the trees around them and echo in Techno’s ears.

A mere millisecond later, a rope ladder fell from the snowy canopy above them and plopped onto the icy ground. Techno blanched and glanced upwards. There, almost 20 meters above his head, rested a treehouse, hidden between branches and nestled tightly between two large tree trunks. Alex grinned and gripped the rope, ignoring Karl’s nearly silent whisper of “We’re popping off,”, and started climbing.

Techno squinted upwards, glancing between the rope and Tommy, limping at his side several times, before sighing. “Alright, fuck it. Get on my back.”

“What?! Hell the fuck no!” Tommy snapped, his voice raspy and dangerously quiet.

“Do you see any better choice?”

“I have fuckin wings, dickhead!”

“And you’re also bleeding, moron! There’s no way you’ve got the strength left to fly up there!”

“Watch me, fuckface!”

Techno gripped Tommy’s arm and stopped him from stumbling to the ground when he attempted to leap off the ground with a huge flap of his wings. “Just get on my fucking back! This doesn’t have to be as difficult as you’re making it!”

Tommy opened his mouth to protest but something flickered in his eyes and he closed it sullenly. “...fine. But only because it’ll get you to shut up.”

Techno sighed and helped Tommy loop his arms tightly around his neck and hold onto his upper hips with his legs before pulling them both up the ladder surprisingly easily, even though he had to rest twice in midair to catch his breath. Tommy was lighter than Techno had expected him to be. That probably wasn’t good.

He gripped the last rung and pulled them both up into the treehouse, easily gaining his balance on the smooth wood floor and helping Tommy onto his feet.

Techno looked up and it took him only a moment to register the faces staring at him. His eyes widened and whatever words he had been planning to say died on his tongue, his mouth opening and closing slightly in shock.

Tommy was just as stunned, freezing in place with wide eyes before shoving Techno away and stepping forwards a few places, exhaling in shock as he realized who was staring back at him. 

“Holy shit.” His brother breathed.

“...Tubbo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello pls leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :D


	9. In Which a Hunter Reminisces on his Past and the Hunted Contemplates his Future

“Tommy?” He breathed, his brown eyes wide and flicking in between the two, standing and staring at them as if he couldn’t believe that they were real.

And then Tommy stumbled forward and grasped Tubbo tightly, pulling him close, locking his arms around his waist and burying his face in between the horns poking out of his curly hair. “Holy fucking shit.” He breathed, his movements stiff with shock.

Tubbo was almost a foot shorter than Tommy and was supporting at least half of his weight at the moment but he didn’t seem to care, clinging onto his brother’s shirt as if he was almost afraid to let go, for fear that this was a dream and that he would dissolve into nothingness before his very eyes. “Fuck you,” he mumbled into his chest, sniffling and grinning so widely it seemed to split his face in half. Tommy laughed, his voice raspy and weakened and crying out in exhaustion. Techno quickly stepped forward to make sure he didn’t stumble and fall over. “Sit down, idiot.” He hissed, flinching slightly out of force of habit when Tommy let out a gasp as his stomach was twisted oddly. “Shit.” He muttered.

Karl quickly leaned over and gripped his shoulder to stabilize him further. “Sit down.” He ordered, steering him towards a blanketed couch. Tommy grunted in discomfort but complied, and Karl laid him down, moving his feathery wings and making sure he was comfortably lying. 

“What happened to him?” There was something dangerous in Tubbo’s tone, something sharp and cold, his voice raising in volume and his fingers tensing.

“The idiot came after me. Said he was gonna protect me from a bounty hunter that’s been fucking with me for the past week or so. Instead, he gets us both captured and we got held hostage for a couple days until Alex and Karl saved us.” Techno said, his voice completely monotone as he glared pointedly at Tommy.

“Oi, I did fuckin protect you, dickhead!” Tommy yelled, his voice raspy.

Techno snorted, his eyes narrowing and his fingers flexing with tension. “How so?”

“I almost stabbed him! Twice!”

“You got fucking sliced in the stomach, dumbass!” Techno’s voice rose in both pitch and volume. 

“So?”

“So you almost died!”

“And exactly what makes you better than me, fuckface?” Tommy snapped.

“Hold on, let me get out my list. It’s about a hundred pages long, so just bear with me as I read it.” Techno deadpanned.

“I have more girlfriends than you.”

“Tommy, there’s no possible way for me to have negative one girlfriends. Also, if we’re naming reasons why I’m superior I was the one who actually knocked out Dream. Just saying.”

“Well, I-“ Tommy sputtered, growing louder in rage. “I- fuck you.”

On the other side of the room, Alex burst out laughing, nearly cackling as he came in from another room with another person. “Holy shit, you just fucking murdered him.” He giggled, nearly dropping the flask of water he held.

“Language.” The person next to him said immediately. 

“Fuck.” Tommy and Quackity said at the same time.

“Language!” He snapped, louder this time. Alex sniggered, almost snorting. “No use trying, Bad.” Karl called, fighting back a giggle himself as he tended to Tommy’s wounds

Sometime in the past couple of minutes, Tubbo had pressed himself against Techno’s side and Techno’s fingers had found their way to his hair to ruffle it and make it even more unruly than it already was. His horns had gotten bigger in the months since he’d last seen him, still not fully grown but big enough to curl all the way around his ears and almost reach his chin. 

“You’re both swearing muffins!” The guy from before(Bad?) scolded, looking between Quackity and Tommy. “Keep it family friendly!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Alex. “Does he just replace the word ‘fuck’ with muffin?”

“AAH!” Bad cried. “Stop!”

“Shit. Fuck. Piss. Prick. Wanker.” Tommy listed off, staring directly at Bad and grinning maniacally as he counted the curse words off on his fingers.

“LANGUAGE! WHAT IN THE MUFFIN IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Bad yelled, screwing his eyes shut and covering his ears as Tommy and Quackity cackled. Alex was wheezing and gasping for breath, clutching his stomach. “Holy fucking shit.”

Bad made a noise that decidedly sounded exactly like a keysmash, his eyes wide and eyebrows screwed in frustration. “Why do you KEEP DOING IT?!”

“Why don’t you just swear?” Tubbo interjected, fighting back a giggle.

“Of course I’m not gonna swear, you muffinhead!” Bad yelled, seemingly outraged. Techno let out a puff of laughter, covering his mouth to hide his smile. “Did you really think it was a smart idea to save this bitch,” he vaguely pointed at Tommy, “if you don’t like the idea of swearing? He listens to no one. Trust me, I would know.”

“Alright, fuck you, you fucking dickhead. I am so much more of a man then you and am at least twice as big. Also, how the hell did Tubbo get here?” Tommy interjected, his voice rising slightly in pain every ten seconds or so. 

“Wow, rude. I thought you wanted me here.” Tubbo pouted, crossing his arms sarcastically.

“Of course I do, fuckface. Wherever you go, I go.”

“That didn’t seem to matter when you went after Techno.” Tubbo’s voice wavered only slightly, just enough that Techno knew something was off.

Tommy’s voice was quiet and raspy, his answer stifling after around five seconds of empty silence. “You know that’s different.”

They fell into silence, words dying on Techno’s lips as he struggled to find something to say. But he was coming to realize that maybe, just maybe, him running hadn’t had the best effect on his family.

He had been naïve to think that they would be fine in his absence. Of course it wasn’t that simple. Of course their every move would be monitored and watched. Of course they would be shunned. He was surprised they hadn’t been imprisoned. And maybe now Phil and Wilbur had been, now that Tubbo and Tommy were with him as well. 

Was it Techno that was tearing his family apart instead of bringing them together?

He didn’t want to believe it. And yet the evidence was right in front of him, in his once-inseparable brothers and their fraying bond, the way they glanced at each other before looking away in shame, the way Tommy’s fist clenched and Tubbo’s eyes downcast. Of course this would happen. Tommy was loud and passionate and protective of those he loved. Tubbo was quieter and more guarded. He didn’t trust easily, but when he did, he would cling to you like a lifeline and wouldn’t let go unless you betrayed his trust. And this pair was living proof of that.

Techno could only assume the worst.

“Alex, could you hand me that water?” Techno was jolted out of his thought spiral by Karl’s voice as he finished tending to Tommy’s wound, sitting him up with a new, thick bandage around his stomach. Quackity nodded and tossed him the leather waterskin he held. Karl caught it and handed it to Tommy, who gratefully took it and started drinking. 

“Where’s Skeppy?” Tubbo asked, obviously diverting the focus away from himself and Tommy. Surprisingly, it worked. “He went to get some more firewood.” Alex answered, wiping his grimy face with a wet cloth.

Tommy’s face wrinkled. “Skeppy. That’s a weird-ass name, innit?”

“No it isn’t.” Bad said simply, staring at Tommy with an odd grin that made Techno fear for his brother’s life. Tommy’s eyes widened. “Yeah, no it isn’t. Definitely not. Super normal and very pog name, that is.” He quickly added, shifting away slightly. 

“Yep!” Bad smiled cheerfully.

Tommy exhaled. “Jesus fucking Christ, that was terrifying.” He muttered, audible enough for everyone to hear. Tubbo let out a snort, his hand covering his mouth, and Techno fought the urge to laugh at how quickly Tommy had backtracked. Tommy glared at him and let out his trademark, “Wot? What’s so funny?”

Quackity and Karl shared a glance and both burst out laughing, Alex nearly falling over as he wheezed loudly. “Holy fucking shit!” He managed to croak, nearly crying as he doubled over. Karl wasn’t much better, giggling so hard he almost fell against the wall. “You two are great.”

~

Dream felt warm, like he was wrapped in a blanket and pressed next to someone else. He heard himself wheeze with laughter, giggling echoing from beside him. His eyes fluttered open and he was laying next to a fire as it crackled and roared, warming him to his very core. He turned and could barely make out Sapnap’s figure as he laughed, his mouth wide in a grin and a hand moving to cover his mouth.

“Why do you sound like a teakettle, Dream?” George giggled from beside him and he turned to look at him, his laughing only getting louder as he recognized his friend’s figure. 

“W-What the fuck.” He managed to wheeze, his voice high-pitched and breathy, almost like he was squealing. 

“How could you betray me like this?” Sapnap added, trying to hide his snort as he dramatically placed his hand on his heart and flopped down next to them. “I’m wounded.”

Dream tried to reach out and grip his arm, ready to make some form of witty comeback, but suddenly he felt a chill run through him. He recoiled backwards as Sapnap’s giggling and smiling figure faded into someone else’s entirely. Suddenly his eyes met piercing deep brown irises that he had seen far too many times over the past week. 

He whipped around but George had vanished too, his figure replaced by a somehow taller one, feathery wings protruding from his back. 

Tommy.

“Why did you do it?” He heard the words of a broken child reach his ears, the words of a child who had suffered far, far too much in the sixteen years he had been alive. “Why are you hunting him?”

“I have to!” He tried to snap but the words died in his throat when tears pricked the corner of Tommy’s eyes and he lunghed at Dream, yelling in pain and loss, his haunting scream echoing in Dream’s ears. He flinched backwards and crashed into Techno, whipping around to meet his eyes, hollow with loss. The words he had said days ago came back to Dream, worming inside his ears and latching onto his skull, playing over and over and over again.

_You’re a fucking monster._

_Monster. Monster. **Monster.**_

Dream’s mouth opened wide and he tried to scream. 

Instead he woke up, bursting into a sitting position with a gasp, sweaty and grimy and sore.

He reached cautiously under his mask and winced as his fingers brushed the newly tender skin on his forehead. He had a bruise, no doubt.

Dream stumbled to his feet and leaned against a nearby tree, still gasping for breath.

His fist clenched and he screwed his eyes shut, letting the haunting echo of Tommy’s scream fade into memory. This was something that had to be done. He couldn’t risk losing George and Sapnap. They were his lifeline. His tether to the world. He trusted them, and they trusted him. If they got hurt, he’d never be able to forgive himself.

So he steeled himself and unsheathed his sword, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his brow, letting his face mold into that of a hardened, faceless, emotionless knight, ruthless and invincible. He had until the next full moon to complete his mission. Only four days.

Wiping the blood off his sword(the blood of an innocent sixteen-year-old, something inside him whispered. He gritted his teeth and ignored it), he sheathed it and stood tall, pulling his best-kept secret out of his cloak. 

Laying the shimmering silver compass flat in his palm, knowing that the tiny, wicked-sharp needle would always point towards its other half in the tiny wooden box in Technoblade’s satchel, he began to walk.

As long as he was still standing, there would be no way for the Blade to escape his reach.

~

“So what do you need?” 

“I need golden carrots, mushrooms, and sand.” Techno listed the items off on his fingers. Skeppy nodded, cutting through another thorn bush. “We have gold already, so we just need some carrots.”

Techno spotted a couple of red mushrooms and bent down to pick it up, putting it in the cloth bundle in his satchel. “Hopefully that shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

“I think I actually know where to find some sand as well.” Karl added, pushing past a bunch of shrubbery. “It’s just a few minutes this way.”

Techno followed him to a small pond with a tiny sandy patch bordering the sheet of ice that covered the water. Quickly he grabbed a couple of handfuls and pocketed it, plunging it deep into the pockets of his cloak and grabbing a few more grains just to be sure he had enough.

They continued on their search for potion ingredients, Skeppy pointing out a patch of brown mushrooms and letting Techno grab them. However, there didn’t seem to be any carrots that they could find. Techno was about to say _fuck it_ and decide to just go back without them when he heard an odd noise.

“...did you two hear that?” He asked, freezing in place, his hand instinctively going to his axe handle. Skeppy shook his head.

Karl squinted. “It sounded like a cough.”

Techno shushed him and they waited for a couple of seconds, frozen in place.

There it was again. The snapping of a branch, followed by a hacking sound, as if someone was gasping for breath, coming directly from Techno’s left behind a patch of bushes. Cautiously, Techno snuck around the obstacle, crouching behind a tree trunk. That wasn’t an animal, at least not fully. It was a figure, leaning against a tree and doubled over, coughing and hacking up a lung. 

Techno raised his axe but froze when the figure turned towards him, his bloodshot eyes and grimy state far, far to familiar for Techno’s comfort.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.” He said loudly, his hand falling to his side as he took in the face of the man in front of him. He almost wished he didn’t recognize him, but it was far too obvious to miss his distinct features.

There weren’t very many people Techno knew with giant ram horns protruding out of their skull, after all.


	10. In Which a Son Fully Realizes That Yeah, his Dad’s a Selfish Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints at the nearly 3000 words this chapter is* have fun :)
> 
> (in all seriousness i haven’t written this much in months i finally have motivation :D)

Phil was terrified.

He gripped the hammer in his hands, swinging it with the force of years of experience in his craft, shaping the white-hot metal laid out before him into a long, thick blade, sharper than the old sword at his waist, dull and worn with years of use. Though he was trembling with fear inside, his grip didn’t waver. 

He had failed. He had failed so much that not just one, but _three_ of his sons had fled, left for who knows where. (He hadn’t known for almost a week, ever since his shimmering silver compass, always pointing towards his eldest son, had vanished without a trace. And, later that night, Tommy and Tubbo had disappeared, leaving only a note in dried ink, scrawled in Tommy’s messy script and explaining that he was going after Techno and the warrior that he had apparently seen walk out of the kingdom in the dead of night, and another note in Tubbo’s crooked script and distinct misspellings written on the back in a brighter, fresher deep blue, reading ‘Goeing after Tommy to bring him back!’)

_Clang. Clang._

The sound of his hammer clashing against semi-solid melted metal was so familiar to Phil by now that it comforted him, the sight of sparks flying through the air at his swings permanently burned into his retinas. He ruffled his wings and shifted his speckled grey feathers away from the immense heat of the forge in front of him to avoid getting singed.

They were gone. They were fucking gone, and he was too much of a pussy to go after them like a real father. But he knew what would happen if he left, if he just gripped Wilbur’s hand and led them both out of this hellhole, away from the wars and laws and tyrants and unjust restraints. He knew how many would be hunting them down then, their every move traced and plotted out, hundreds, maybe even thousands of soldiers swarming towards them, armed with arrows to prevent an aerial retreat and dozens of wickedly sharp swords that had been shaped and forged by Phil’s own worn, calloused hands. His treacherous hands that had been repeating the same motion every day for twenty-five years now, fulfilling the one weapon per day status quo that had been expected of him as the best blacksmith in the whole Kingdom(sometimes he would finish multiple iron daggers or swords per day and earn a couple of hours to work on other projects, projects like the lodestone compasses he had made for Techno and himself and one of his proudest creations, the Axe of Peace, twelve smooth, incredibly rare pieces of ancient debris smelted into salvageable scrap and combined with gold before being molded into an incredibly heavy axehead and laced with shimmering enchantments, the handle studded with small diamonds and gold pieces.)

_Clang. Clang._

And even if he somehow made it to where Techno and Tommy and Tubbo were he would still be doomed. His oldest son was the strongest warrior he knew, possibly the strongest in the entire world, and yet not even he could fend off an army without some other force behind him. Plus he had to take care of Wilbur. Since Techno had left he hadn’t been the same, spending more and more time isolated, strums of guitar and sweet, sorrowful lyrics echoing down the stairs to Phil’s room more often then ever. A new songbook was being rapidly filled with hastily scrawled ideas and notes, poetic phrases and chord progressions appearing day after day on the new pages, far less frayed then those of his older notebook that had been hastily handed to his oldest brother in a time of impulsive, rash decisions and half-regrets. Tommy and Tubbo following their brother hadn’t helped either and now he was refusing to speak to Phil as well, huddled and tucked away deep in his own thoughts, too far away to hear him.

Phil stopped himself mid-swing, flinching backwards when he realized he had almost misshapen the blade he had been working for almost an hour to construct. He lowered his raised hammer and exhaled, shutting his eyes against the blinding brightness of the burning white-hot forge and wiping his sweaty forehead with a grimy gloved hand. 

Swapping his hammer out for thick metal tongs, he carefully picked up the blade he had forged by the handle and painstakingly moved it over to the barrel a couple of feet away. This was the hardest, yet most satisfying part of his job. Carefully, he plunged the still red-hot newly forged sword into the cool water, letting it sizzle and watching how fast the reds and oranges and whites of the semi-solid iron faded into cool silver, beautiful and deadly. 

It made him sick to think about what this sword would be used for.

But he had no choice but to keep doing the same thing, day in and day out. After all, he was sure that Techno, Tubbo, and Tommy had their hands full already with one knight on their trails. He didn’t want to risk what might come to be if he led an entire army right to them.

For now, this was the best way he could help his sons.

~

His grimy face, stained with his own dried blood and weeks of dirt, molded into a scowl when he recognized Techno’s face. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He spat, blood trickling down his chin and speckling on his teeth as he spoke.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Techno growled, lowering his axe. Though Schlatt disgusted him, he wasn’t strong enough to be a threat at all, at least not right now. In fact, it looked like he wasn’t in any shape to walk or run, let alone fight. 

Schlatt opened his mouth to respond but instead started hacking and coughing up more blood, collapsing more against the tree trunk he had been leaning on. “You can’t be here.” He finally managed to rasp.

“I very much can be here, dickhead. You, on the other hand, should probably leave. You have no place with me or him after what you did.” Techno’s voice was low in his throat.

Schlatt laughed, low and dangerous. “You think I don’t know that?!” He snapped, wiping blood off his jaw. “I know exactly what I did. Don’t regret it either. He was far better off with Phil than with me.”

Techno snarled, his fist flexing against the axe handle. Defenseless or not, Schlatt was still a filthy, disgusting man, so intoxicated and blinded by his crippling alcohol addiction that all else fell away in his gaze.

Even his own son.

“Techno.....” Karl hesitated, his eyes traveling over Schlatt’s weak frame, the bruises and dirt and sweat and blood covering his skin, his torn clothes and greasy, dirty hair, the way he hacked and coughed up blood every other minute. “This guy is definitely on his way out. He might be doomed if we don’t take him with us.”

Techno snorted. “Then so be it.” He growled, anger bubbling in his chest and flowing through his veins, slowly spreading throughout his entire body. “He doesn’t deserve to live.”

“Waitwaitwait.” Skeppy interrupted, raising his hand like he was a student and Techno was a teacher. “Who even is he?”

“Trust me. You don’t want to know.” Techno muttered, narrowing his eyes. Memories of shattered wine bottles and broken glass and a ten-year-old whimpering in pain because the only parent he had ever known had left him for dead flashed before his eyes.

“We can’t just leave him to die, Techno!” Karl argued. “Even if he is as bad as you say he is he’s still a person.”

Techno let out a dry laugh. “He certainly didn’t treat Tubbo like a person.”

“Techno. Please.” 

He narrowed his eyes at Schlatt, at his pathetic figure collapsed on the ground, bloody and bruised and sore, hacking weakly as he shivered against the bitter cold. A mere lick of sympathy tickled the corner of his mind but he snuffed it out quickly. 

“...fine. But, I’m warning you.” Techno growled low in his throat. “If you take one goddamn step in Tubbo’s direction it’ll be the last thing you do. Trust me.”

“I wouldn’t want to.” He rasped, eyes bloodshot as he glared at the ground. “You think I’d still be following you if I had the choice?”

Nevertheless, he gripped Karl’s shoulder and limped forward, and they started back to the treehouse, the sun setting on the horizon behind them. 

~

Before he knew it, Techno was in the treehouse again, setting his new potion supplies, nearly forgotten, on a small table beside the hammock he had been sleeping in. 

He walked into the other room, his fingers flexing in discomfort. Tommy glanced over at him from where he was resting, ruffling his wings. From the other side of the room, Tubbo looked up and locked eyes with him. “What happened?” He asked.

He exhaled, looking up at Tubbo, deciding to be as blunt as possible. “...We found Schlatt.”

Both Tubbo and Tommy froze, Tubbo flinching backwards even at the mere mention of his name. “...what?” He breathed, his eyes widening not in wonder, but in terror, his voice quivering.

“What the fuck.” Tommy whispered from across the room. He locked eyes with Tubbo, taking in the tornado of emotions swirling in his eyes, the terror and anger and loss and sorrow of memories from years ago now refreshing in his mind.

“You don’t have to speak to him if you don’t want to.” Techno added. “I certainly didn’t want to bring him back, but he’s wounded. Karl doesn’t want him to die.” He snorted. “Even though he deserves to after what he did.” 

Tubbo hesitated for a moment before glancing at Tommy, then back at Techno. “No. I need to ask him something.”

“And I need to punch the bitch so hard he falls out of the treehouse and fuckin dies.” Tommy growled.

Techno nodded, dread settling deep in his stomach against his will. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.”

And now here they were, facing Schlatt, still sitting down and leaning on the arm of the chair he was propped up in, his face wiped at least a little clean of dried blood and sweaty grime, his hair wet and no longer greasy. “Tubbo.” He nodded at him, ignoring Tommy, Techno, and Karl, who was packing some bandages, food, and healing potions in a cloth.

“...Why did you leave?” Tubbo said after almost half a minute of dead silence.

Schlatt let out a dry laugh. “Why should you care? It doesn’t matter anymore, not really.”

“Of course it fucking matters, dickhead.” Tommy growled, his voice low. 

“Not to you.” Schlatt replied, raising an eyebrow. “This isn’t about you. It never has been.”

“Really, fuckface?” Tommy snapped, marching forward until he was only a couple of feet away from his face. “Do you wanna know how hard it was for him in the first months that he was at our house? Do you wanna know how long it took us to coax him to even come downstairs, to speak a single word to us? Do you wanna talk about how much he wanted to shave off his goddamn horns for years because whenever he looked in a mirror he saw you in himself? Do you wanna hear about how long it took him to talk to me about you, about what you did to him, you sick bastard?” He yelled, his fist clenching in fury. “Who am I fucking kidding? Of course you don’t. You never cared about him.”

Schlatt let out a dry laugh. “Of course I fucking cared about him. That’s why I gave him to Phil.”

“You’re insane.” Tommy growled.

He shrugged. “Maybe. Why does that matter?”

“It fuckin matters because you had a goddamn child, and you just left him, abandoned him and only left a note for Dad-“ 

Techno reached out and gripped Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy. Calm.”

He whipped around, his eyes flaming with fury. “How the fuck do you expect me to be _calm_ , Techno?! He left Tubbo for _dead_! I’m not just gonna sit here and-“

“Yes, you are. At least for now. This isn’t your discussion. It’s Schlatt’s and Tubbo’s.” Techno hissed. 

“But-“

“Let him _speak_ , Tommy.”

Tommy opened his mouth to protest but Tubbo met his eyes, hurt and anger and years of painful, awful memories stirring in his pupils, and he reluctantly retreated, slinking backwards behind his brother. 

“...why did you abandon me?” Tubbo asked, his voice quivering but his face molded into one of pure anger and rage.

“You really think it would’ve been better if I stayed, Tubbo?” Schlatt asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do you really wish you had been raised by me?”

Tubbo gritted his teeth and Tommy trembled with rage beside Techno. He was doing no better than Tommy, feeling unbelievable anger rising, swelling up inside him like water pressure building up by a dam. Eventually, it was going to burst. There was no stopping it. 

“Maybe I don’t.” Tubbo snapped, daring to step closer to his father. “Maybe I wish I had never met you. Maybe I wish that I never had these!” he gestured vaguely to his horns, and suddenly Techno realized how similar they looked, a face of indifference meeting eyes filled with rage and sorrow, two heads of poofy, curly hair with ivory ram horns curling around their ears.

Schlatt laughed, rasping. “So be it. See if I care.”

“Why don’t you care about anything other than alcohol?” Tubbo exploded, his hands flinging upwards and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Why was I fucking _alone_ from the the moment I turned ten? Why couldn’t you stop drinking for me, for your fucking _child_ , a goddamn kid always surrounded by you, by your constant drinking and addictions? Why did I have to learn how to know when you were drunk and hide upstairs, or run away to Tommy’s house and wait it out? Why didn’t you _care_ about me?!” He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I did. I fucking did, but I wasn’t strong enough.” Schlatt growled. That seemed to have struck a nerve. “That’s why I left. Phil was a better man than me. He raised you better then I ever would have been able to.”

“Well, at least you’re right about one thing.” Tommy hissed. Tubbo stepped backwards and Techno reached out to grip his hand tightly, but he shook it off. “I wish I wasn’t your son.” He whispered, his face stone-cold.

Tears dripped down his cheeks. Techno almost reached out again but stopped himself. He had only ever seen Tubbo cry once, and that had been seven years ago, when him and Phil had stumbled across him curled up in his house, crying out for his father who never cared enough to return. He was going to fucking murder Schlatt for doing this, abandoning Tubbo at such a young age that the scars left on his trust in others would never fully heal.

“You can wish you’re not my son all you want. It isn’t gonna change, Tubbo.” Schlatt said cooly. 

“No. It changed a long time ago.” It took Techno a moment to realize the voice that spoke up was his. “It changed when you chose booze over your only child and left him for us to take care of. It changed as soon as you walked out that door and Phil walked in, Schlatt.”

Schlatt laughed. “Think whatever you want about him. It doesn’t change the face that my DNA is running through his veins right now. It always has been and always will be.”

“I suggest you leave now.” Techno’s voice grew dangerously low. “You don’t want to see what I’m like when I get angry.”

He shrugged. “So be it, then.”

Karl, who had been standing there, shocked at the conversation and the fury that ran between the four of them, shook himself out of it and handed Schlatt a bundle of medical supplies. And then, without looking back, he was gone, walking away in the white snow.

“Good riddance.” Techno growled.

“Shit. I forgot to punch him.” Tommy mumbled.

Tubbo turned to his brothers, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore.” Tommy growled lowly. “I won’t let him.”

They embraced, Tubbo burying his head into Tommy’s chest. Techno tried to sidle away(he wasn’t particularly good at showing affection, he was usually serious and awkward about physical touch) but Tubbo gripped his hand and looked up at him. “Don’t leave.” He rasped. “Please.”

Techno swallowed. “Ok.” 

“I missed you,” Tubbo whispered.

Techno allowed himself a moment of vulnerability, his grip softening as he let Tubbo lean into him. “...I missed you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed lmao


	11. in which all hope is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know that lodestone compasses can only point to one set lodestone somewhere in the world shhh ignore that and pretend that a pair can point to each other no matter where they are in the world for plot convenience I swear I know at least some Minecraft mechanics please I promise I’m not completely stupid please don’t leave I want clout please pl)

Techno’s boots crunched in the snow, leading Tommy and Tubbo back, gripping the compass tightly in his hand. “It’s so cold.” Tommy complained. “Why did you have to wake me up before the fucking sun even rose?”

“I told you, we need to get back to Phil and Wilbur. The longer they’re alone in the kingdom, the more vulnerable they’ll be.” Techno hissed.

“Tommy, you can literally fly. Why the hell are you complaining about having to travel long distances? We’re stuck walking and you have fucking wings.” Tubbo added.

“You’re both slowasses, that’s why.” Tommy grumbled.

“Slowass isn’t a word.” Techno pointed out.

“It is now, bitch. Fuck you.”

Techno flipped him off, glancing down at the compass again before frowning, confused. “Wait. Something isn’t right.”

Tubbo groaned. “Not again.” 

“The compass is moving.” Techno hissed.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Tommy snapped. “Stop being all fuckin cryptic and shit.”

“It means that either Phil’s nearby... or someone else took his compass to track us.” Techno growled, his other hand going to his axe handle. 

Tommy’s eyes widened. “Oh, for fucks sake, not him again!” He whined.

“It could just be Dad, right?” Tubbo pointed out.

Techno shook his head. “I don’t think he’s able to leave the kingdom right now. Even then, he wouldn’t want to risk it. He’s their most valuable blacksmith. If he left, there wouldn’t be just one bounty hunter after us. There’d be armies.”

“So it’s Dream.” Tommy narrowed his eyes.

“Either that, or something’s disrupting the lodestone connection between the compasses.” Techno nodded.

Tommy squinted. “I don’t speak whatever language you just used.”

Techno ignored him and started walking, the trees around him growing thicker and taller as he went.

“What are you doing? Why are you going _towards_ him?” Tubbo asked, running to catch up with him, his curly hair bouncing in the wind.

“He’s probably got a horse or something. If we leave, he can catch up easily. Plus he can track us anywhere we go in the world, even to the nether.” Technoblade gritted his teeth. “The only way out is to fight.”

“What?!” Tommy snapped. “No, dumbass, we can just run!”

“I literally just explained to you why that’s a horrible idea.” 

“But-“

“Shhh.” Techno hissed, pulling them both down into a crouch. The compass was going crazy now, almost pulling him towards its partner, down the hill into the clearing, maybe a tree’s length wide, surrounded by tall pines and covered in snow. Techno squinted against the cold. 

There he was. There he fucking was, crouching next to yet another goddamn horse(how the fuck did he keep finding the horses? It was the middle of winter) with the pearly white smiling mask he had come to hate so much, with the stupid armor-plated cloak and the hood still covering his hair and ears and the brooch clasped to the right side of his chest. Just at the mere sight of him Techno felt livid, scorching bolts of lightning-hot anger crackling through his limbs.

He was always there. Of course he was. He was cunning and stealthy and though Techno had never seen his eyes he could feel them piercing his skin. A sinking feeling of hopelessness washed over him. They couldn’t escape him.

There was no way out of his grasp, no place in the world he wouldn’t chase them to. Techno had been in his clutches from the moment Dream had set foot out of the kingdom.

He couldn’t possibly outrun him. Even now, he was straddling his horse, his sword strapped at his side and his crossbow loaded and ready. Puffs of wind brushed at his cloak, sending it fluttering behind him. His knuckles were pale and stiff on the hilt of his blade, prepared to lash out in a deadly strike powerful enough to kill almost anything. 

Honestly? It was a miracle Techno had even made it this far.

And he wouldn’t be making it any farther unless he defeated him. For good. 

“What do we do?” Tubbo whispered quietly, his hand falling to the dagger at his waist.

“Stab the shit out of him, that’s what we do!” Tommy growled, his sword already pulled from its sheath.

“No.” Techno said firmly. Seeing the look of pain and terror on Tommy’s face when his stomach had been slashed open had been enough for him to realize that he couldn’t let his brother risk himself again. Either of them. Besides, Dream knew that Techno cared about his family. He would just do the exact same thing again, take Tommy or Tubbo or both of them hostage and threaten their lives if Techno didn’t cooperate. And this time, Alex, Karl, Bad, and Skeppy wouldn’t be there to help them. 

“I have to 1v1 him.”

“Fuck no, are you insane?” Tommy hissed. “He’s too good for just one person to take him down!”

“Tommy, you do realize that I’m not weak, right?”

“I-“ Tubbo tried to interrupt but Techno cut him off. “No. I can’t risk Tommy or you getting killed, Tubbo. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.” His face fell into a stony, determined expression. “Plus, I’m prepared. I’m not as caught off guard as I was when he attacked me before. And even though he’s an awful person, I doubt that even he would violate the terms of a one-on-one duel. As a knight, even if he fights for tyranny, he must have some honor.”

Tommy opened his mouth but shut it again when Techno met his eyes. “Stay hidden. Don’t come out of hiding, even if it looks like I’m losing. He has to capture me alive, and if he does win, I can escape. Don’t get involved, and stay safe, dumbasses.” He hissed. “Tubbo, for the love of fuck, please make sure Tommy doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Tubbo nodded and Tommy hissed indignantly but, seeing the severity of the situation, complied, for once. Maybe almost getting killed and also having his best friend and brother to worry about had finally knocked some sense into his brain.

Techno let the thin line of his mouth press into a smile and drew his axe, making sure his quiver was full of arrows and his shield was strapped tightly to his arm. “I’m gonna go kick this guy’s ass. See you in a bit.”

“Wait.” Tommy caught his arm before he turned around. Techno glanced back, confused, but before he could say anything Tommy wrapped his arms around Techno and pulled him into a hug, burying his forehead into his neck and drawing his wings close to his body. “Please don’t die.” He rasped quietly.

Techno froze. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen him in the sixteen years of his life. Gone(for now, at least) was the yelling, screeching, passionate kid who always fought for what he believed in(whether it was freedom or his right to start a drug empire) and in his place was a sixteen-year-old who suffered so much more than he should have for things out of his control, a vulnerable teenager clinging to the older brother who had left him far too many times already and was about to abandon him again.

Techno shook himself out of the thoughts that clung to him like sticky cobwebs and returned the hug, letting himself support his brother’s weight and warmth. “I won’t.” He promised, glancing up at Tubbo to make sure he also knew that he meant it, truly. He was going to do whatever it took to get back home and bring the family he had shattered back together again. He had to.

Techno let Tommy step out of his arms and stand by Tubbo, locking eyes with him for a second before nodding and letting him grip tightly to his torso, grabbing his arms tightly. “We’re gonna go hide in one of these trees to watch.”

Techno nodded. “Stay safe.”

They took off, Tubbo gripping onto Tommy tightly as his wings flapped powerfully, a blast of wind shooting both of them upwards and letting him glide them to a nearby tree and balance on the branches. It was a skill that Tommy had perfected almost two years ago, when his wings were finally strong enough to let him fly, and he used to swoop in out of nowhere, grip Tubbo tightly, and fly off, both brothers laughing and grinning. 

At least some things stayed the same.

But his fight with Dream wasn’t gonna be one of them.

Steeling himself, he exhaled, watching his breath puff in front of him. 

Then he started down the hill, towards the clearing where his opponent waited. This time, he was going to defeat him. For good.

Dream looked directly at him as he stepped into the clearing, his jaw tensing and his hood blowing in the wind, revealing a few strands of brown hair. “Techno.”

“Dream.” Techno growled softly. Though they were facing each other in combat, there had to be some mutual respect. After all, they were evenly matched. He was a worthy opponent, even if he had imprisoned his brother to force Techno to surrender.

“Where’s your brother? Your other little friends?” 

“It’s just me this time. Me against you.”

Dream didn’t have any physical reaction, although that wasn’t surprising considering he wore a mask that made it nearly impossible to determine his facial expression. Nevertheless, it was almost like he had been expecting this. “So be it.” He tightened the strap of his shield. 

Techno gritted his teeth and let Dream steer his horse out of the way. 

He walked back and nodded, and they turned to stand back-to-back, in the traditional stance.

Techno exhaled.

He heard the _shink_ of Dream’s sword leaving its sheath and the fight began. 

Quickly, he dodged the first strike and countered by leaping upwards and swinging his axe. Dream ducked and slashed at his neck, but Techno whipped backwards. A bolt of thrill ran through him at the feeling of the blade whizzing just above his nose and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He dodged a blow from the sword and raised his arm to attack but was forced to leap backwards by the kick his opponent aimed at the vulnerable area right above his ankle. Techno blocked another swing with his shield and feinted right with his axe before instead pressing forward and nearly knocking Dream to the ground with his shield. Dream let out a grunt and leaped backwards instead, backing up against a tree trunk.

Techno expected his opponent to use the tree as a foothold to launch himself at him, but instead Dream drew a small dagger from his belt and threw it. Thinking quickly, Techno raised the blade of his axe and deflected it, hearing a loud clang as the metal collided. Then Dream leaped towards him and, still caught off-guard, Techno raised his shield. He fell to the ground and, seeing the knight raise his sword, tucked his arms close to his chest and rolled out of the way. He leapt to his feet again and struck, feeling a twinge of satisfaction as he temporarily disabled Dream’s shield with his axe. 

This was his natural habitat, where he thrived the most, dodging well-placed stabs and swipes of Dream’s sword and returning with his own blows, feinting and aiming kicks and swipes at the weak points he had memorized, leaping up to attack from above and deal more damage. Adrenaline soared through his body as he sliced at his opponent’s chest, his attack strong enough to knock him down if the knight hadn’t dodged it and retaliated with a stab towards the leg. Pinning down the flat of the blade with his foot and striking Dream’s chest with the blunt of his axe, Techno had never felt more alive, more _human_ than in this moment as he faded into the familiar pattern of attacks and parries, stabs and feints and blocks, using the terrain to his advantage to gain higher ground by leaping onto a rock that was tall enough to reach his knees.

His hair whipped behind him as he spun, his cloak flapping with the momentum as he slashed at Dream’s neck. Grunting with effort, his opponent dodged, regaining his footing before lashing out with his sword. In the split-second before he moved, Techno’s mind registered the way his arm drew back and moved automatically, reaching out and drawing up his arm to catch the blade between the axehead and handle before twisting his wrist.

The sword clattered to the ground and before Dream could draw his crossbow or another dagger Techno aimed a kick at his ankle and swept his feet from the ground, forcing him to stumble into the dirt. In one swift movement, he was standing above his opponent with the blade of his axe pressed to the hollow of his neck, pinning him down.

His brain caught up to his body and they both stood for a moment, breathing hard, sweat beading on Techno’s forehead. Dream swallowed, his breath puffing out in large clouds of condensation from under his mask. 

“Don’t ever come near me or my family again.” Techno growled, his eyes flashing.

Dream’s mask shifted slightly upward, enough to fully reveal his mouth. He gritted his teeth before pressing his mouth into a thin line, his throat fluxing against the cool netherite blade. “I’m sorry I have to do this. You won, fair and square. But I have to take you back with me, or everything and everyone I’ve ever loved is gone forever.”

Suddenly Techno realized his mistake, his eyes widening. Dream wouldn’t have agreed to fight him one-on-one if he didn’t have something under his belt to ensure his win.

His opponent smirked. “Good game.”

Too late, he pressed the axe forward to deliver the killing blow. Dream gritted his teeth and flexed his fist.

The sound of shattering glass filled Techno’s ears as his vision faded to black. He collapsed on the ground, his fingers loosening on the axe handle. The last think he heard before he was completely submerged in the sudden waves of drowsiness that surrounded him was Tommy yelling in horror.

He tried to resist, but the urge to let go overwhelmed him.

Techno’s eyes fluttered shut and he let the current sweep him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos or a comment or something if you enjoyed haha
> 
> /hj I’m so sorry that this is so awful hdbdh


	12. in which a hunter doesn’t regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again, I know that sleeping potions don’t exist in Minecraft, please pretend they do for plot convenience lmao also leave a comment if you want i crave human interaction /hj)
> 
> also I’m fucking mad that Tommy died man I miss him it’s literally been just over a day since he died and I’m still in denial

Dream rolled over, tucking his shield close to his chest, and leaped to his feet. Technoblade collapsed to the snowy ground beside him, his teeth clenching and axe dropping to the ground beside him. His eyes fluttered shut and, though he tried to resist, he was quickly pulled into a deep, dreamless slumber.

The Hunter whipped around when he heard a pained, broken cry from one of the trees above him. Suddenly, Tommy leaped down on top of him, wings flapping powerfully, another person falling from his arms into the snow and rolling into a fighting stance, dagger drawn. Dream quickly parried one of his slices and pulled out another potion, leaping backwards as it smashed on the ground. “Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, but it was too late. He had already fallen to his knees and then his side, out like a light.

“ _How could you do this_?!!” Tommy yelled, his eyes filling with tears. “Why won’t you fucking _leave us alone_?!!”

“I wish I could, but you’re not the only one with someone you love on the line.” Dream responded, gritting his teeth. Before Tommy had a chance to respond he made the mistake of flying within a couple of feet of the ground. Dream lashed out and knocked him into the snow with his shield before splashing the last of his three potions directly beside him, making sure that at least half of it landed on his bare skin.

Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed, all of the fight just barely leaving his body. Dream exhaled, standing up fully and unstrapping his shield, grabbing and sheathing his sword from where it rested on the powdery snow. He downed one of the bottles of milk he had hidden in his belt to make sure the potions had no lasting effect on him. 

He hadn’t wanted to have to use the potions. It wasn’t honorable or fair or right. But if he hadn’t, he would’ve died, he wouldn’t have ever seen Sapnap or George again, he would never laugh at a shitty joke his friends made or cuss them out when they(rarely) succeeded in pranking or trolling him again, he wouldn’t ever have seen the rest of the hunters again(and though they were cold and cruel and unforgiving he still cared about them, had even grown up with some of them and watched the brutal training twist them into heartless monsters. Better than anybody, he knew that there was more to someone than what met the eye, even if it was buried under layers of thorns and black oil and barbed wire and hidden away, maybe never to see the light of day again).

They had gotten to him, too, now. Here he was, violating the sacred rules of a duel, just to capture his prey. But even if he was a monster, even if George and Sapnap saw what he’d become and recoiled backwards in fear and disgust, he had to do this. A George and Sapnap horrified by him and his actions was so, so much better than a dead George and Sapnap.

He called his horse back to him and walked only a couple of feet into the forest to brush the snow and branches the cart he had bought(he had thought he would only have to carry one body, but it had enough room for three. Right now, it was the best he could do). Hauling it upright with a grunt, he wheeled it over to his horse and attached it to the saddle, securing it tightly with rope. Dream grabbed more rope and walked over to Techno’s still, unmoving body. Easily, he bound his arms and legs together and gagged him before picking him up(he was surprisingly light, but Dream assumed that was because he had recently spent several months in self-exile) and laying him down in the cart. He did the same for Tommy and Tubbo, but realized he hadn’t brought enough rope and that he could only bound two of their arms together and both of their legs separately before putting them in the cart with Techno and covering all three of them with a blanket. He secured the blanket down with small rocks to make sure it wouldn’t fly away in the wind and left a small hole at the very top to make sure they could breathe.

Then he saddled his horse, exhaled, and started off.

For hours he rode, the wind whipping at his hood and blowing the few strands of hair that escaped onto his face. Snow started to fall gently from the sky but he only coaxed the stallion to go faster until he was galloping as quickly as possible without dislodging the cart. It was a bumpy ride, but he had to get back to the kingdom within ten hours. The sun would be just reaching above the peaks of the pine trees if he could see it through the thick clouds, and he needed to reach the gates of the palace before the full moon crested in the sky tonight. That meant traveling a distance that would take three or four days on foot within hours on a horse. But he had to make it. If he failed in the final stretch, everything he had done would be for nothing. 

So he kept going, the clopping of the horse’s hooves on the snowy ground fading into background noise as he pressed forward, his cloak whipping backwards in the wind. Eventually, the tiny drift of snow that had started early in the morning stopped and the clouds blew away to reveal the sun reaching towards the horizon, painting the sky in reds and oranges. Dream gritted his teeth and guided the horse to go faster. He knew the trees and the paths he followed as he rode into the sun well. After all, he had grown up around this area, and had spent almost a month scouring it for his prey before realizing that there was a far smarter way to find it. Now he was back. Back near the kingdom, back to the only family he had ever known. 

Finally, _finally_ , he saw the stone gates. Letting out a sigh of relief, he held the torch he carried higher as he rode towards the guards barring the way. They eyed him with hostility until he pulled up his hood and they recognized his mask. Nearly instantly both guards recoiled in fear then and backed away, nearly tripping over themselves to let him through the outer wall. 

Dream pressed his lips together in frustration. He hated it, hated the way that the mere sight of him incited fear in so many. But he had more important things to worry about.

He passed another grove of pines and several fields of wheat and beetroot before reaching a large tree surrounded by tall grass at least somewhat free of snowfall and yanking on the reins, slowing to a stop. The moon still had a little ways to go before it reached its peak. He had made it.

Carefully, he lifted the blanket and quietly set Tommy and Tubbo with Techno’s satchel on the ground beside the tree, knowing full well that if he took them into the kingdom with him they would be imprisoned with Techno. There was no need to make this more difficult than it needed to be. 

He hesitated before standing and, after a moment of indecision, pulled a scrap of parchment from his cloak and scribbled down a short note, tucking it into Tubbo’s pocket. The compass nearly fell from its place tucked into his belt into the snow and he frowned. It was practically useless now that he had Techno with him. Nevertheless, he tucked it into his boot where there was no way it would be dislodged before readjusting the blanket and sliding back into the saddle.

The town was nearly asleep, the only people still awake at this hour the guards posted at every street corner. Dream traversed through the kingdom easily, steering the horse and cart through the familiar cobbled roads he had grown up in. Now he realized that he should have treasured those simpler times before they had been shattered to dust and slipped from his grasp.

He shook his head to clear it in the cool night air. This was no time to be reminiscing on his childhood.

He had an audience with the King, after all.


	13. in which hunter and hunter are one and the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ayo almost 4000 words of angst in this chapter new record pog?)
> 
> shut up i'm not writing this at 12 am what are you talking about
> 
> also how do we feel about me also posting this on my tumblr (@/heiioitsjay) ?
> 
> anyways still crying after tommy’s stream yesterday must pog through pain with WRITING MORE PAIN GOTTEM GET REKT LMAOOOO

Techno was struggling, to say the least.

Forcing his eyes to open was like being a salmon swimming upstream. He felt so small, so insignificant, like he was merely a leaf fluttering to the ground aimlessly, pushed astray by even the smallest of breezes. No matter how hard he tried the water kept coming, kept rushing at him and engulfing him in its all-encompassing current, surrounding him. One wrong move, one moment of weakness, and he would be swept away, merely a memory of what once was, an unmoving shell ignored by passerby, an acorn to be stepped on and cracked without a second thought. He felt so trapped in this small skin that he would do _anything_ to get out, anything to free himself from this prison he was encased in. 

His eyes burst open with a gasp and he fell back into his body, inhaling huge puffs of air through his nose. His knees felt shaky against the cool marble floor. His hands were there but they were bound together much like his legs, and when he tried to open his mouth to speak he became acutely aware of the bitter, dry rag shoved in his mouth. 

Eventually his eyesight focused and he forced himself to get his act together as muffled conversation became clear words. Techno had to squint to realize that he was kneeling on a cold, smooth floor, paved with spotless shining blackstone. His breath caught in his throat and he glanced up.

The far too familiar insignia on the banner stared back at him, almost taunting in its bright golden sheen against the royal purple banner. The same symbol on the brooch that Dream wore proudly on his cloak, pinned in the center of his chest for everyone to see. A symbol that was supposed to stand for peace and just rule, but instead represented something far from it, tyranny and injustice for all that resides in its clutches. Techno had known that for years now.

He looked at the blank wall below the banner, squinting slightly. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t just an empty expanse he was staring at. It was a screen, tiny holes pricked into the black metal, angled just so to allow what was on the other side of the wall to see Techno but stay obscured from his view.

Techno glanced beside him to see Dream, kneeling with his head bowed, his sword and shield and armor gone without a trace. His eyes widened and he tried to lash out, to make him pay for tormenting him and his family for more than a week now and violating the sacred laws of a duel, but all he could do was struggle in his bonds.

Still, if facial expressions could kill, Dream would have been smited long ago by the stone-cold glare on Techno’s face. 

“I did as you ordered, my Lord.” His voice was even and strong, and it was hard to notice the slight waver in his tone. But the hesitation was there.

**“Did you now.”**

The deep voice almost purred from behind the screen. Techno’s head whipped forward and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. That voice, though he had never heard anything like it before, terrified him. There was something about the way it echoed, the sinister edge hidden in its tone, that sent shivers up Techno’s spine.

“Yes, my lord. I brought you the Blade before moonset on the winter solstice. He is alive and mostly unharmed, yet still helpless.”

**“Good, very good. And what of his brothers?”**

“I took care of them easily. They were no problem to deal with.” Dream responded, only hesitating for a millisecond. Techno stiffened. _No. Nonono. They’re not dead. They can’t be. I couldn’t have failed._

“I did what you asked. Now let them go.” Dream interrupted Techno’s thought process. Techno took note of the way his fist clenched and the muscles on his neck fluxed.

**“First, a few... clarifying questions.”** The voice murmured, completely calm yet somehow still menacing and mortifying. **“What did you do to his brothers? I understand they were both... complicating factors.”**

“I knocked both of them out with a sleeping potion. I couldn’t finish the job because I had to return before moonset, but I left them to freeze in the cold. If they weren’t dead yet, they’re dead now.” Dream responded smoothly.

Techno’s world froze.

**“How can you be so sure of this?”** The voice demanded, suddenly aggressive and fiery, blazing with rage. 

“By now, they’ve been in the cold for almost a full day. There’s no way they’re still alive. Plus, with all due respect, my lord, the quest you gave me to repay for George and Sapnap’s offenses was just to capture Technoblade, not his family.” Dream continued, daring to angle his head slightly upwards and ignoring the fact that Techno’s world was crashing down around him. He had _failed_ , and now Tommy and Tubbo were _dead dead dead_ and it was all his fault for being shortsighted, for not realizing the risks, for not keeping them safe when they had come to look after him in the first place. It had been his fault that they left the safety of their home and they had both paid the ultimate price in his place.

**“Dream.”** The voice grew dangerously low. **“Remind your King what the first law in this great Kingdom is.”**

Dream’s neck muscles flexed as he swallowed and he seemed to lose confidence, folding in on himself ever so slightly. “The King’s word is always Law, my Lord, and he must be protected at all costs, even one’s own life.”

**“Correct. Now, in failing to finish the job and give a clear answer as to whether or not the other vermin are completely dead, you have confronted a threat to the throne and decided to leave it alive.”**

Dream’s jaw clenched. “Release George and Sapnap. I brought you your prisoner. Don’t execute them.”

**“Clay.”**

Dream stiffened, his chin jerking upwards as he stared at the screen. For a millisecond his body language was completely raw and vulnerable to emotion, his breath catching in his throat. That had struck a nerve, had dislodged something hidden inside of him, something untouched in years, maybe decades. 

**“Take off your mask.”**

“W-what?” Dream fought hard to compose his voice and rid himself of the stammer, but the stumble in the words was still there. 

“You heard me.”

He swallowed, “But, my Lord-“

**“Don’t anger me further, Clay. Do it.”**

Dream’s fingers shook as he slowly rose to his knees. He pulled down his hood to reveal short dark brown hair falling against the back of his neck. He unclamped the mask’s strap and slowly pulled it off of his face. For the first time ever, Techno met his eyes.

He had fair skin with a spattering of freckles dusting his cheeks. A small scar branded the bridge of his nose and there was a bruise on his forehead, still an angry purple from when Techno had knocked him out several days ago. Grime and sweat coated his chin and lips. His hazel-brown eyes flicked to meet Techno’s for a split-second before staring straight ahead at the screen, the tired bags under them very obvious against his pale cheekbones. But most strikingly, he looked angry and hurt and worried, a thunderstorm of emotions brewing in his irises before settling into the cool, collected knight that Techno had fought all those times.

 **“I’ve known you since you were very, very young, Clay.”** The voice continued. **“You thought you were brave, and strong, and worthy. You thought you could help your friends, that you would do anything to save them. But I know all that is just a mask.**

**“The truth is that none of that is real. It’s not who you really are. The truth is that you’re weak. You’re weak and scared and _pathetic_. You’re not willing to do what it takes to protect the kingdom that has given you everything you’ve ever known.”**

“Set George and Sapnap free.” Dream growled, daring to let his hand curl into a fist. “Now.”

 **“Who do you think you are? You’re no knight, no honorable warrior defending your kingdom. No, you’re a traitor, a weakling, a scared little child who failed to eliminate the threat to the throne that raised you, that took you in and trained you to fend for yourself!”** Techno could hear the sneer in the voice and even he flinched backwards at the ferocity.

“No!” It was the most raw and vulnerable scream that Techno had ever heard come out of Dream’s throat, rasping slightly as he rose to his feet, his hands curling into tight fists. “No! You can’t do this! I did what you said! You have to let them go!”

And for a millisecond Techno realized that they were one and the same, that they were both struggling to save someone they loved, even if he didn’t know who Dream was fighting for. He recognized and shared the raw pain and emotion in Dream’s voice, even if it was for different people. So, for just a nanosecond, a lick of sympathy curled in his chest.

Instantly he pushed it away. No. Dream was getting what he deserved. He deserved to go through the pain of losing loved ones, the pain and fear and guilt of knowing that he could have saved them, could have done more, could have been stronger. The pain that was shattering Techno right now, weighing him down and piercing his heart and his head, worming inside his brain.

**“Pathetic.”** The voice echoed, and for once Techno had to agree. 

“Please.” His voice was raspy with raw pain and loss and tears pricked at the corners of his eyelids.

**“I’ve heard enough from you. You will watch the execution tonight at sundown. Your friends will die knowing you could have saved them.”**

Techno waited for the scream of rage and pain but instead only heard his breath hitch. Suddenly, Dream’s still body fell to the ground, his mask tumbling from his hand to the cool floor. His expression of pain and loss twisted into one of neutrality.

By the time Techno realized that this probably meant that he was up next for the sleeping potions, it was too late. He felt himself being dragged under and his eyes fluttered shut as he slumped to the ground next to his worst enemy.

~

Tommy’s eyes burst open and he jerked upwards, inhaling huge gulps of oxygen. Sweat beaded on his forehead. “Shit.” He rasped, his eyes widening as he remembered what had happened.

Fuck, he had failed again, hadn’t he? He had just fucking stood there and watched as his oldest brother was taken away, evaded Dream’s attacks like a goddamn coward while Tubbo had been splashed, and then had been dumb enough to get caught as well. Goddamnit, why was he always screwing up? Why couldn’t he just save his family like he had set out to do?

He reached up to rub his eye before realizing that only one of his hands would move without resistance. Blinking multiple times in an attempt to force the world to focus, he squinted down at his right hand. His wrist was bound in thick rope that chafed at his skin, tied up and linked to another.

Tubbo’s arm.

His brother was still caught in a fitful sleep, his position tense as his shoulder pressed against the soft feathers on the inside of Tommy’s wing. He was leaning against the tree root they had been laying next to for at least an hour, probably more. Fuck if Tommy knew why they were there, but that wasn’t important. They had both been out for at least a day, he guessed, judging by the fact that the sun was rising and the way his head was still spinning. 

After almost a minute of squinting and rubbing his eyes with his unbound left hand, Tommy’s vision cleared enough for him to recognize where they were. He was sitting up next to a huge oak tree, only a few drifts of snow covering the ground. The rising sun illuminated the surrounding terrain, highlighting the glade of trees to his left in shimmering reds and oranges. In the distance, maybe half a mile away and down a winding dirt path, a huge cobblestone wall rose almost twenty feet above the ground. Beyond that only a few rooftops rose above the mossy stone, with the exception of a large blackstone castle rising in the distance. He knew those streets well. They were comforting yet terrifying, what had used to be a sanctuary twisted into an inescapable prison.

He had to get up and go. He had to go kill Dream. (Or at least try. He had realized over the past couple of days that maybe him and the knight weren’t as evenly matched as he had thought they were when he left the kingdom all those days ago.) Struggling against his bonds, Tommy tried to stand up but instantly realized that his legs were bound too, tied together tightly just above his ankles. The fuckin dickhead, of course he had to make it harder for him than it already was. 

Tommy shifted, grunting as he attempted to reach the rope tying his ankles without dislocating Tubbo’s shoulder. It didn’t work and he flopped backwards, panting.

Something caught his eye. To his left side, about four feet away, a familiar worn leather satchel rested on the ground. All of Techno’s shit was probably in that bag, besides his weapons. There had to be something that could cut him free.

He tried to reach for it but froze when Tubbo stirred, as if he was struggling to wake up, frozen on the border between slumber and awareness. His arm jerked upwards and his eyes burst open with a gasp, sweat trickling down his forehead. “Fuck.” He whispered, struggling to sit up. He raised his unbound hand to rub his eye and blinked, trying to get his bearings.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but it got caught in his throat. Tubbo was like a living reminder of his regrets. As much as he loved his brother, he hated the way his eyes showed so much hurt around him, so much distrust stirring in his pupils. That was his fault for going after Techno without telling him. Tubbo wasn’t supposed to be here. 

And yet there he was, bound to Tommy, his usual chaotic act vanishing, melting like ice in the warm sun. Tubbo hadn’t deserved to be left, but Tommy worked better alone. He couldn’t risk Tubbo getting caught up in it too, couldn’t bear the thought that his brother could lose his life because he decided to follow _Tommy_ , of all people. So he had left without saying goodbye, snuck out of the window in the middle of the night with only some food and the sword Phil had made for him, had flown away under cover of darkness and left his best friend behind to go save his oldest brother. He had also left Wilbur but it hurt too much to think about him right now, think about how he must’ve felt when he realized that his youngest brother had done something so stupid he might get killed and there was no way to follow him.

“...Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice was groggy and Tommy snapped out of his thoughts, though they were almost loud enough to drown out his brother’s voice. “Where’s Techno?”

“Dream fucking took him, the sick bastard.” Tommy hissed. “Do you see a stick that you can reach?”

“Goddamnit.” Tubbo mumbled, glancing beside him. “Why do you need a stick? What we need is a knife to stab the bitch and maybe some nukes to blow all this shit to the Moon.”

“There’s probably a knife in Techno’s bag, and it’s out of my reach.” Tommy responded, gritting his teeth.

Tubbo blinked. “So we just both move over at the same time.”

Tommy sighed. Sure, that would work, but his plan would be so much better and faster. “You sure there isn’t a stick?” He asked, completely ignoring him.

“Just move.”

“I ain’t no pussy! You move!”

“How does both of us moving make you a pussy?” Tubbo asked, shifting to sit up more.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Tubbo.” Tommy answered, grunting as he strained to reach for it.

“Just move.”

“Fine. But just know I’m not doing this for you.” Tommy grumbled, scooting over ever so slightly and waiting for Tubbo to move.

“Why do you always have to be so dramatic?”

“It’s in my fuckin blood. I was born knowing I was superior. Even now, I have three girlfriends and am loyal to all of them at once. I’m just built different. A simple man like you would never understand.”

“Stop lying about having girlfriends to supply your ever-growing ego.”

“Stop being a dickhead and maybe I’ll think about it.” Tommy hesitated. “Actually, that was a lie. I won’t stop thinking about it. I love women too much. And respect them. I’m not sexist. Actually I am. Against men. Men are trash.”

“Can you reach it yet?” Tubbo ignored him, moving to allow Tommy to shift closer to the satchel. He strained his arm and his fingers just barely brushed the strap. Gripping it tightly, he pulled it to him. “Fuck yeah, let’s go.”

“So is there a knife suitable for stabbing?” 

Tommy unclasped the leather flap of the satchel and looked inside. “Why the fuck does he have so many potatoes?” He cried.

Tubbo giggled. “Why are there like six potatoes in there?”

“He’s such a bitch!” Tommy groaned. His stomach rumbled. “But I’m still gonna eat them.” He amended, grabbing one.

“They’re probably frozen solid. He didn’t even wrap them in a cloth.” Tubbo pointed out.

Tommy tried to bite into one and his eyes widened. He spat, swearing loudly and tossing the potato into the snow several feet away. “It’s like biting into a fuckin rock covered in shit!”

“What else is in there?” Tubbo asked, stifling a laugh.

Under the potatoes Tommy found two books and proceeded to throw them. “Fuckin useless. He’s such a nerd.” 

“True.”

Tommy felt himself start to smile. He had missed this, their never-ending banter coupled with quick jokes and quips aimed at each other and others. His fingers brushed against something smooth and he gripped it tightly, pulling it out of the satchel. It was a wooden box, about the size of a book and surprisingly light. It had an intricate golden clasp and Tommy flicked it open, curious.

He froze when he realized what was inside.

“The bitch, of course he kept them safe.” Tubbo whispered, looking into the box.

Inside the box was the familiar shimmering black compass, small enough to fit in the palm of Tommy’s hand. He had already seen it, it was what they were going to use to get back to its pair that was supposed to be tucked safely in Phil’s desk in the kingdom. But there, nestled next to it, was in a small, worn leather book. Tommy picked it up and looked inside it, opening it to a random page. Lyrics were hastily scribbled on it, some words crossed out and edited with black ink. Wilbur’s familiar scrawl covered the pages.

Tubbo scooped up the small pin that rested in the box, his fingers trembling. The pin, with a bee painted on it and studded with a small piece of gold, had been a birthday gift from Tommy to Tubbo years ago, when they were both nine and Tubbo was still with Schlatt(God, even just thinking about him made Tommy pissed. He hated the motherfucker, despised him with his entire soul). He remembered how he had saved up for almost a month to buy it, walking the streets and scouring the ground to find loose change dropped from careless fingers and scooping it up until he had enough copper pieces to fill his pockets.

Funnily enough, the day Tommy had given the bee pin to Tubbo was also the day they had become not just best friends, but brothers. Maybe that was why it was so important to Tubbo.

Tommy slid the songbook back into the box and picked up the scrap of bright red cloth. Compared to all the other gifts, it was probably the worst. The day Techno had left, Tommy hadn’t had anything significant to him on his person and they were too far away from their house to run back in time. So, gritting his teeth, he had gripped the red sleeve of his favorite shirt and hacked off a strip of the cloth as big as his hand. It wasn’t special at all, not like the compass or the book or the pin. And yet it had been treated with the same care.

Tubbo put the pin back into the box and they closed it, clasping it tightly. Tommy put it back in the satchel, digging his hand deep into the leather bag before realizing that there was something else there. Something small and cold to the touch. He brought it out with a triumphant grin, flipping it open. The small pocketknife gleamed in the sun.

“Oh hell yeah. That’ll do just fine to stab Dream.” Tubbo grinned, holding up his bound arm and bringing Tommy’s up with it. Screwing his face in concentration, Tommy started sawing away at the bonds, being careful not to cut of his fingers in the process.

After about a minute they were both free from the ropes tying their hands and legs. On shaky legs Tommy rose, rubbing at his newly freed wrist. Tubbo grabbed the satchel and slung it over his arm(it got caught on his horns and Tommy had to help him get it free but there was no way the strap would fit over his wings to rest securely on his shoulder, so that would have to work). He reached for Tommy and clasping his arms tightly around him, his small frame fitting easily against Tommy’s chest. Tommy flexed his wings, making sure they were both secure, and took off into the sky with one powerful flap, the wind whipping at his face. He grinned despite the circumstances. This was where he was most alive, tens and almost hundreds of meters of the ground, souring through the air among the birds, the clouds so close it was almost like he could reach out and touch them. 

He was going to free Techno, no matter what it took. And this time, he wouldn’t be alone.

But right now they were only armed with a pocketknife and several potatoes. And there was only one place in the kingdom where they could get weapons strong enough to overthrow a government.

Angling his wings, Tommy set course for the blacksmith’s shop, flying towards Phil, towards Wilbur.

Towards home.


	14. in which a common goal is realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to write fanfiction with morally grey dream even though i feel like stabbing his smp character in the fucking eye nipples lmao

Techno jerked upwards, breathing hard. It had been easier to wake up the second time, easier to fight through the raging, angry river and forage upstream enough to force himself to awaken. He took a moment to get his bearings, blinking to clear his tired, blurry vision. His head was still spinning but he was awake enough to realize that he wasn’t gagged anymore and his arms and legs were free from any bonds, though there were still red marks from where the ropes had chafed against his skin.

His vision focused and he rose to a sitting position, his fingers flexing against a nonexistent axe handle. He had nothing on him except for an empty sheath at his belt where his dagger was supposed to be. His cloak was gone and he was rendered to just his empty belt, grimy white shirt, and mouse-brown trousers. His surroundings consisted of three blank gilded blackstone walls and one nearly blank gilded blackstone wall with just a locked iron door and a small window, barred with smooth metal.

And he wasn’t alone.

Across the room sat a familiar frame, facing away from him and curled in on himself. His mask was gone and instead he hid his face inside his cloak, his breathing raspy and shallow. 

Dream. It was the man who had killed his brothers, had murdered them in cold blood and left them to freeze in the deadly mid-December chill, had terrorized him for almost a week and had tracked him halfway across the world just to obey his king, had stolen his father’s compass just to find him and take him down. 

He realized with a start that it hadn’t been a nightmare. No, it was all real. Tommy and Tubbo were _dead_ because of him, gone forever. He would never hear Tubbo’s laughter at Tommy’s loud, chaotic swears or ruffle the brown curls of his hair again. They were gone forever.

And yet, he didn’t feel grief. He couldn’t feel anything, really. He was numb, like his one driving force for doing what he did had failed. The day he had fled, the day everything changed, the main reason he had snapped and tried to sneak into the castle had been the way the guards ridiculed his family. The way they sneered and spat as his father walked by with his wings tucked inconspicuously behind his back, even though he was the one who had forged all those weapons they tossed around carelessly. The way they nearly arrested two ten-year-old kids for playing a game of tag just because they were hybrids. The way that Wilbur was afraid to perform his music in public because when he did he had been ridiculed for his wings. The fact that this was normalized in the kingdom, and that the small group of hybrids that had settled there feared for their lives every single fucking day.

But now that Tommy and Tubbo were gone, what did he have to fight for? Sure, Wilbur and Phil were still alive(actually, maybe not, maybe he had failed even more and now he was the only surviving member of his family. Maybe he had been so weak, so shortsighted, such an awful brother and son that every single one of his brothers and his father were dead.), but there was no fixing their family now. At least half of them were dead, gone because Techno hadn’t been strong enough to finish the job. 

But it wasn’t entirely his fault, wasn’t it? No, it was the so-called knight who had actually struck the final blow, had shattered any and every hope that Techno had of success and thrown the shards into the ocean, letting them wash away in the riptide, never to be seen again.

But though he tried to be angry, he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything, do anything. He was cold, as if he had lost a piece of himself to the freezing snow that he had tumbled into when Dream had pulled out the sleeping potions. It was numbing, almost. He couldn’t feel anything. And honestly, he didn’t want to.

But Dream was right there, in front of him, sitting there at his mercy. Maybe, just maybe, he could finish the job now. 

“Why did you do it?” It took a few seconds for him to realize that the question came from himself. His voice wasn’t shaky with grief or loss or anger. No, it was monotone, quiet and flat, feelings that he didn’t want to unearth densely packed into his tone.

Dream was silent, his only response to raise his head slightly and flex his fist. 

“Why did you kill them?” Techno repeated, lifting his chin. He could feel rage bubble inside him but it vanished just as quickly. There was no point. He had truly given up.

“Don’t try to talk to me about loss.” Dream said finally, his voice raspy and soft, so quiet Techno had to strain his ears to hear it. 

“I’ll talk to you about whatever the fuck I want.” Techno growled before he could stop himself. Maybe Tommy and Tubbo were dead. Gone forever. But he knew Tommy would have wanted one last fight, one final push before he succumbed to the suffocating loss that surrounded him. Before he cried, he would scream. Yell as this monster of a human being until he felt the same amount of pain Techno was going to. 

He was done sympathizing for someone so weak.

But he wouldn’t harm him physically. Not yet, at least. He had heard that eerie voice( _the King. The one you were foolish enough to think you could take down alone._ ) say something about an execution at sunset. With the sun high in the sky, it was only five or six hours away.

And sure, the execution might be for him. But he would make sure that if he died, he would take Dream with him.

“Why do you think I care?” Dream let out a bitter laugh. “I’m going to watch the only family I ever had die.”

“And I’m going to watch the monster that murdered _my_ family get what he deserves.” Techno snarled, suddenly rising to his feet. His hand curled into a fist and he fought the urge to let out a low growl, feeling the way his fangs pierced his upper lip.

Dream’s neck muscles flexed as he glanced towards him, not meeting his eyes, before he swiveled to lean against the wall facing him, his face downcast. It was so abnormal seeing his face without the mask. It felt almost wrong, out of character. With the mask on, it was easy for Techno to remember exactly who he was. What he had done.

“...I didn’t.” He replied finally, his fingers flexing.

“What do you mean, you didn’t?!” Techno exploded, daring to take a step closer with a furious growl. “You left my brothers for _dead_!”

Dream let out a dry laugh. “Didn’t expect you to believe me anyway. But I didn’t kill them. I took them with you to the kingdom and left them out in the forest inside the outer wall, under a tree where they wouldn’t freeze to death. They have your satchel as well, although I couldn’t leave your weapons without raising suspicion.”

“You’re lying.” Techno’s breath caught in his throat and he felt emotion welling up inside him again. Fuck.

Dream shrugged. “If you say so.”

“Why wouldn’t you just kill them? It would have been the logical decision. You would have much less weight to carry and you would have travelled faster. Plus, they were a threat to the so-called King that you love so much. It doesn’t make sense for you to save them.” Techno tried to snap, to keep his voice hard and cold, but he could feel his tone wavering.

“I couldn’t bring myself to.” He said simply. “My mission was just to bring you back. Although, now I realize that that was probably a mistake.” He let out a dry, emotionless laugh and buried his head in his knees again. “I was too weak.”

“But why were you so insistent about chasing us if you weren’t going to kill them as well?” Techno growled, taking a few steps forward. 

“Because if I didn’t capture you he would’ve killed George and Sapnap!” Dream’s voice rose in both volume and pitch, his shoulders tensing as he glared upwards to met Techno’s eyes for the first time. He seemed different from yesterday, with a bloodshot gaze and faint tear tracks running down his cheeks. His furious expression didn’t match at all with his eyes, empty, as if he had no emotion at all, void of conflict or anger or anything except pain and loss. It was like staring at a wall. “I thought you of all people would understand that I would do anything to save those I love.”

“So you decide to kill me and tear apart my family instead.”

“Yes.” Dream’s gaze was set in stone. “As a matter of fact I did.”

“And you don’t regret it, either.” Techno muttered lowly, falling to his knees. Of course he was lying. That’s what Dream did. He was a manipulative bitch who was willing to do anything to capture Techno and rip him from those he loved most. He deserved everything that was coming to him.

“Who said that?” Dream muttered softly. 

“I kind of assumed. Seeing as you were willing to murder a _fucking sixteen year old kid_ to get me to come with you. And then you actually killed him.”

Dream swallowed, his eyes meeting the smooth blackstone of the floor. “I did do that, well, except for the actually killing him part. But you have to understand that I had to do it, I had to save-“

“No you fucking didn’t!” Techno exploded, slamming his fist on the ground. “You do realize that the source of your problems was the King, right? Not me? And that even if you had captured me in time and killed Tubbo and Tommy he would have asked more of you? And more and more? There’s no way to appease him! I doubt he would’ve spared them even if you brought them Tommy and Tubbo’s fucking corpses!” 

“I had to try.” Dream swallowed, not even flinching at Techno’s ferocity. “I couldn’t give up.”

“That wasn’t what I was suggesting, idiot!” Techno’s voice got higher, as it always did when he had to deal with someone as dense as this. Dream wasn’t just an awful person, he also seemed to be incredibly set on a single goal. He wasn’t open-minded enough to realize the obvious solution.

“What do you mean?” 

Case in point. “Just eliminate the problem at the source, dumbass! There was no reason to come after me when you could have just killed the king instead!”

Dream snorted. “I’m not _that_ dumb. Only two people in all of history have tried to overthrow the King. One of them died years ago and the other is you.”

“And I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Barely. And you’re not gonna be by the end of tonight.” Dream laughed. “There’s no point anymore.”

“Wait.” The cogs of Techno’s brain were starting to turn. Something clicked. “Did you say you left my satchel with Tubbo and Tommy? The one that had my compass in it?”

“...yeah. But there’s no point in trying to get it. There’s no way to. Plus I didn’t leave your axe with them, that was taken by a guard before I saw the King.

“So you don’t have the other compass, then.”

Dream pressed his lips together. “Actually, I do. I put it in my boot before I passed the inner wall because it kept falling out of my belt. They didn’t bother to search me before they threw me in here because all my weapons had already been confiscated.”

“So if you’re telling the truth, and Tommy and Tubbo are alive, the compass should be pointing toward that window and not far out to the east, right?”

“Yeah. I guess. That’s one way to prove I’m not lying.” 

“And we’re probably gonna be publicly executed.” Techno’s eyes widened. “Which means that Tommy and Tubbo will probably get Phil and Wilbur and go to the execution.”

“So?” Dream reached into the leather lining of his boot and pulled out the shimmering compass, handing it to Techno.

“So I get them to free me. I get another chance.” Techno felt his mouth curl into a grin, laying the compass flat in his hand and letting it spin for a moment before it decided on a direction to point. Sure enough, it pointed straight out the barred window to the market area of the Kingdom. Where his father’s blacksmith was. (He had just fully realized that he was within kilometers of where his father was and yet he was still so far away. It had been almost six months since he’d seen him. How much had he changed?)

Something swelled inside him. He had been wrong. Tubbo and Tommy weren’t dead because of his mistake. No, they were alive, alive and with their father, alive and well and hopefully ready to see Techno again. Even if it was on his date of execution.

Dream’s eyes widened. “Since all of your brothers have wings, they can fly up to the execution platform without getting hit. The guards won’t be armed with bows, they’ll only have swords.”

“Exactly.” The plan was already in motion in Techno’s brain. But he couldn’t exactly tell Phil about it, could he? Not when he was locked in a prison cell with the man who had almost killed his brothers. But he had a hunch that his family wasn’t gonna just skip his public execution. No, he knew at least Tommy and Tubbo weren’t willing to give up that easily, and doubted that Phil or Wilbur would want to see him killed, either.

Now, with the realization that not everything was lost, he allowed himself to hope.

The man in the cell with him was definitely a complicating factor, though.

But maybe, just maybe, Techno could wait to murder Dream until after he had helped him kill the King who had tyrannized their kingdom for a millennia.

And so in the half-darkness of a freezing-cold jail cell, a common goal was agreed upon. 

Two enemies shook hands.

**~**

“Phil?”

He looked up from the fire he was kindling, brushing bits of ash and grime off of his sooty work gloves. “Yes, Wilbur?”

He could see the way Wilbur’s neck muscles fluxed as he swallowed. “Someone’s at the door.”

Huh. He sounded... different. His tone was lighter and burning with anticipation, his face sporting a small smile for the first time in weeks.

Phil pulled off his gloves and pulled a small lever on the side of the smithing table, stopping the flow of oxygen into the fire he had been trying to start. “Be there in a minute.” He called.

“Actually, this is kind of important.” Wilbur insisted.

Phil sighed, brushing dust off his apron and fluffing his wings. “Is it the captain of the guard again? I already paid the extra tax.”

“No.” Wilbur swallowed. “Just come to the door. Please.”

“Fine.” Phil set his dirty gloves down on his workbench and crossed the cobbled floor, opening the door to the main area of the shop.

He froze.

“Tommy? Tubbo?” His voice cracked.

And then his sons were embracing him and he gripped them tightly, having to bend down slightly to wrap his arm under Tubbo’s, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his horns pressed against his chin. Even though Tommy was taller than him he let him attempt to lean into him, allowing him to grip tightly at his shirt. “Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.” He rasped, pulling them closer and spreading his wings to wrap around them both protectively. 

Tubbo’s laugh sounded strange, burdened, as if he had gone through far more than he wanted to admit. “No promises.”

“Wh...” Phil stopped in his tracks when he recognized what was slung over Tubbo’s shoulder, the familiar worn leather and old metal clasps. His throat dried. “You really did find him.” He breathed.

Tommy laughed. “Of course we fucking did. He was out farming potatoes in the countryside instead of advocating for his anarchist views like the pussy he is.”

“Where is he now?” Phil pressed his lips together in worry.

“Yeah. About that.” Wilbur interjected, peering out the door and reaching out into the street to grab a sheet of paper that was seemingly floating aimlessly through the air. Fuck, those were never good. “While you three were having your sappy family reunion time or whatever, I realized that these were put up all over town. You’re not gonna like this.”

“When do I ever like these things?” Phil muttered, reaching out to take it from Wilbur and spreading the slightly wrinkled parchment on the table.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized who’s name was staring up at him. That was his son. His son, who he hadn’t seen in half a year. His son, who had become a wanted fugitive. His son, who had grown up far, far too quickly. His son, who had left.

And his name was written in blood red alongside three others that he didn’t recognize and frankly didn’t care about. Technoblade’s execution was scheduled for sundown tonight. Less than four hours from now, his oldest son would be killed. 

_At least it’ll be a full moon_ , his cruel mind whispered. _You’ll be able to see the expression on his face as his neck gets snapped clear as day._

His knuckles whitened as his hands curled into fists. The blood drained from his face.

“Shit.” Tommy breathed.

Tubbo squinted at the paper. “What does it say? The words are too small.”

“Techno’s gonna be executed.” Wilbur’s voice didn’t shake or tremble. He had decided to sit on the table beside the note, pushing his curls back into his beanie. “Tonight at sunset. With three other guys named Dream, George, and Sapnap.”

Both Tommy and Tubbo had visible reactions at the sound of the other names, Tommy’s wings tensing and Tubbo flexing his fingers. They met each other’s eyes. “At least one of the executions is justified.” Tubbo murmured.

“And how do you know this person, exactly?” Phil butted in, confused.

Tubbo pulled the satchel off his shoulder and set it on the table. “He might have chased us and tried to murder us for a couple weeks. And captured Techno. And injured me.” Tommy muttered, brushing past the words as if they didn’t matter and fidgeting with the small pocketknife in his hands. “He stole your compass just to track us.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “So that’s where it went. That’s why you took so long to come back!”

“Not really important right now.” Tubbo interrupted. “If Techno’s gonna be executed tonight, then we should probably be focusing on that, right?”

Phil exhaled shakily. “Right.” 

Tommy flexed his fingers. “So we just wait until sunset, go to the execution, and start stabbing shit, right?”

“No. The way the execution is set up is different.” Wilbur said, hopping off the counter and standing beside Tommy, his speckled brown wings ruffling as he grabbed the poster and spun it towards him. “This says it’s death by flame. That means they‘ll be tied up on a wood platform above everyone else. The platform will catch on fire and they’ll burn to death.”

“Jesus fuck. Bit morbid, innit?” Tommy muttered. 

“If we just go in and start ‘stabbing shit’ then they can still set the platform on fire and kill Techno before we can do anything. We need to figure out who’s controlling the flame and take them out without all of the other guards noticing.” Wilbur continued.

“A stealth mission.” Phil muttered, biting his lip. “Do you remember how they usually set the platform on fire?”

“They used to use flame arrows but now they use a dispenser with a fire charge.” Wilbur said, frowning. “Once we get to the execution, we’ll need to figure out where the dispenser is and break the redstone powering it.”

“Then one of you guys can fly up to the platform and cut Techno free!” Tubbo exclaimed. 

“But then what?” Phil frowned. “Even if we get Techno we’ll be surrounded by guards. They’ll be chasing us everywhere.”

Tommy froze. “It’ll be like with Dream, but this time there’ll be like twenty of him.” He realized. “There’s no way we would survive.”

“Well, there’s no way to fix that problem except for finishing what Techno started, right?” Wilbur said, grabbing a quill and a bottle of ink from the other side of the table and flipping the poster over, beginning to sketch the plan. “Techno was in the palace if he’s gonna be executed. That means he knows where the king is. So we just run behind the platform away from the crowd and use the fire charge that they were gonna use to set the platform on fire to break a hole in the wall.”

“Then we rush in and start stabbing shit!” Tommy pumped his fist. “I’m gonna murder so many bitches tonight.” He paused. “Actually no. Not bitches. That would be rude. I’ll murder pussies instead, not bitches.”

“Fuckin Christ, I didn’t miss you.” Wilbur muttered. Tommy flipped him off and he playfully punched him in the upper arm. 

Tommy frowned, rubbing his shoulder. “What the fuck, man. I’m a minor.”

Phil snorted loudly. “This plan might work, I think. But you’re gonna need something other than that pocketknife.”

“I can defend myself just fine, Phil! I’m a capable MAN!” 

“Uh huh.” Wilbur muttered.

“You’re the shit that’s gonna be stabbed, fucker.”

“Most original joke I’ve ever heard.”

Phil covered his mouth to hide his giggles. Tommy turned on him. “Wot? I’m a fuckin _man_ , Phil.”

“If your definition of man is a sixteen year old child, sure.” 

“Alright, fuck you.”

“Really-“

Someone else knocked on the door.

Phil frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Were you followed?” He asked Tommy and Tubbo quietly.

Tubbo shook his head. “Nobody on the inside of the town saw us fly in. We were on top of roofs for a lot of the traveling as well.”

“Shit.” Wilbur muttered, walking to the door. Tommy followed, craning his neck to peer over his shoulders(Phil still hadn’t gotten over the fact that somehow all three of his biological sons had grown to be taller than him. Jesus, he was fuckin old, wasn’t he?). 

Tommy’s eyes visibly widened and he shoved a confused Wilbur out of the way. “...what the fuck?” He opened the door all the way.

In the frame stood four people, trying to squeeze their way into view. The shortest one, his black hair covered in a navy blue beanie, grinned. “Got room for four more bitches on your way to overthrow the government?”

“Language.” The tallest one muttered.

Phil glanced over to see the grin spreading across Tubbo’s face. “Hell yeah we do.”

And after Tommy and Tubbo reassured Phil that yes, the four mysterious strangers were actually on their side and had helped them before, he steeled himself and got to work forging himself a new sword, giving Tommy and Tubbo each a spare weapon he had made just for this reason. 

Phil was tired of living under tyranny. And after 33 years of his life wasted trying to climb the social ladder and falling down it over and over again just because he had wings, he was ready to take action.

He was ready to save his son.


End file.
